Year of the Rat
by SuperMastour
Summary: After a daring rescue, Junkrat receives a wonderful revelation and becomes an undeterred opheliac for Pharah! However, the man's time is on a limit since his eye's desire is leaving in a year! Will Overwatch's 'Strayan Underdog succeed or fail? Only time, friends, and most of all- Explosions- Will tell! LAST CHAPTERS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter One  
Introduction**

* * *

The doors boomed, they were all surrounded.

"I need Alpha Support, Pronto!" Soldier 76 yelled as he tried to place down a biotic field, only to have the device shot out of his hand.

The Omnics were closing in, and fast.

"There's no escape." Genji growled as he unsheathed his blade, "If it may come, may I die with honor."

"I can't hold this forever!" Reinhardt, who was giving them much needed shielding, groaned as his guardian of light was cracking due to the immense firepower laying waste to it.

"Out of rocket." Pharah groaned as her concussion missile slot was empty, "I can't give you a breather, Reinhardt." she sighed in defeat.

"Tracer and the rest are still 20 minutes away." Reaper growled as he threw his shotgun away, "This is going to be a disaster."

The Omnics were at the gates, and the shield gave way.

"Argh!" Reinhardt dove for cover next to Pharah, "It's down!" he looked at his fried wrist armor.

"Flow like wa-" Genji stopped when he heard static on the radio.

"Roadhog rides in." a deep, coarse voice called out, and out of nowhere a large motorcycle burst in.

"This one is for you!" Junkrat, who was behind Roadhog, pulled out a tire and cranked it up, launching it at the assaulting Omnic soldiers, "Fire in the HOLE!" he covered his ears.

The tire raced down and exploded brilliantly, taking a huge faction of the Omnics with it.

"Welcome... To the Apocalypse." Roadhog told the hiding heroes and chuckled roughly, then hooked an Omnic and fully blasted him at point-blank, "Ride or Die!" he roared.

Junkrat ran and threw a steel trap at a large Omnic Walker, "Watch out!" he yelled and threw his tactical C-4, blowing the robot up. The man landed in front of Reinhardt and Pharah, "G'day!" he smiled.

"Much obliged!" Reinhardt stood and retrieved his hammer, then joined Roadhog in the onslaught.

"Thank you." Pharah looked at Junkrat, then grabbed her rocket launcher.

"Woah..." Junkrat looked at the weapon, "Is that yours?" his eyes sparkled.

"Yes." Pharah said.

Junkrat stared at Pharah.

Was the Darlin' good lookin', ya bet!  
Was she a warrior, absolutely, ya bloke!  
And most of all, she liked to blow things up! Crickey!

"I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU!" Junkrat yelled at the top of his lungs and shielded Pharah with his body, "HYAH!" he spammed his grenades at the incoming omnics.

KAPPOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! The man kept spamming them until the facility was filled up with smoke, and the enemy could not be seen any longer.

"Junkrat!" Roadhog yelled and caught the man's attention, "Look! You cooked them all!" he grumbled and pointed to the smoldering scrap heap that was the ruined Omnic Forces.

The heroes stared at Junkrat, who appeared to be exiting a manic high.

POOM! One last grenade blew up.

"I guess I got a bit... carried away." Junkrat mumbled and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Pharah, "Honest, mates."

"Well... it was a job well done." Soldier 76 gave a thumbs up, "Thanks for coming here."

"Sure thing." Roadhog responded, "In fact, we were supposed to meet up with Tracer's group but Junkrat insisted on joining this."

"You were assigned to Tracer's division?" Soldier 76 questioned.

"Yeah." Roadhog grunted, then saw Junkrat wave his hands, "But Junkrat insisted of coming here first because of some Hero thing he wanted to do."

"Ah... I caught on." Genji chuckled, then looked at Junkrat, who was trying to sneak away, "My little Australian friend wanted to protect us... or someone." he muttered.

"I do not, ya cheeky bloke!" Junkrat shot back, "I-I just came here to- Help out Overwatch!" he grumbled and turned the other way.

"Well you did great." Pharah spoke, "Thank you." she patted his shoulder.

"No... Problem." Junkrat gulped, "Anything for you, darlin- I mean Pharah! Pharah!" he chuckled uneasily.

The other stared at him and shook their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Junkrat was livid, he was outraged.

The man stood in the dormitories a hot angry destroyer.  
How could no one tell him this!?  
WHY!  
WHY! WHY!?

"Uh..." Roadhog muttered as he saw the small man punch a pillow.

"Hyah! Nyah!" Junkrat turned to throw the pillow, only to hit Roadhog in the face, "Oh!" he gasped.

Roadhog grumbled as the pillow slid off his face, "What is wrong this time?" he groaned.

"Hear me out, mate." Junkrat growled and clenched his fists, "They're takin Pharah away!" he stomped his foot.

"Oh boy..." Roadhog sighed and sat down, "Here we go." he muttered.

"They're deploying her to the Afric." Junkrat muttered, "She's gonna be gone in a year!"

"And...?" Roadhog asked, begging the question.

"That means I won't be able to marry her and make destructive explosion babies!" Junkrat growled, then stopped when he heard shuffling nearby.

"Despicable." Hanzo, awoken by the conversation, slithered out of his bed and walked off, brushing off his shoulder as he left.

"You should be quieter." Roadhog sighed and held his temples, "Someone might hear ya."

"Relax, mate." Junkrat scoffed, "It was just the Chinaman." he then became angry again, "Do you know what that means?!"

"It means you have a year to tell Fareeha that you fancy her!" a childish feminine voice spoke, and out of nowhere, Tracer appeared.

"Wh-Wh-Where'd you come from!?" Junkrat saw as Tracer lay on his bed, "Did you just wormhole in here or what!?"

"Actually..."

"Shut up." Junkrat growled, "Anywho-"

"Oy! You can't just bugger me off!" Tracer frowned, "I can help you, Junkers!" she smiled again, "I am Tracer, Love Specialist Extraordinaire!" she stood up and pointed to the sky.

Roadhog looked at Tracer and Junkrat, then tried to fade into obscurity by falling silent.

"You.. You can help me, mate?" Junkrat asked with much hope, "Are.. Are you sure?"

"As sure as the Cavalry's here, love!" Tracer grinned a big grin and snapped her fingers, "Prepare to have yourself the best help possible!"

 **JUNKRAT TAKES A BATH**

"So how can Love Dr. Tracer help you, love?" Tracer asked as she and Junkrat shared a drink on the outside portico of Watchpoint Gibraltar, "What's the situation here?"

"I thought you heard it all." Junkrat sighed and drank some of his juice, "Pharah Darlin' is being deployed to the Afric, mate. She's leaving in a year."

"Well that's more than enough time, love!" Tracer said with much optimism, "I promise you that you'll get Faree's fancy in no time!" she told him, "Now, time to get started."

"Already?" Junkrat asked in shock, "I don't-"

"Worry not, love!" Tracer shrugged off his worries, "It's just the basics!" she laughed and then inspected the man, "Well... first we're gonna start off with your appearance."

"You bloke, I look greater than a suntanned Uluru!" Junkrat growled and shook his fist, "Don't ya dare tell me I'm ugly ya Cockney yoga pants wearing hen!" he went into a rage.

Bastion, sensing commotion, walked up to the portico and scanned Tracer and Junkrat.

Ganymede, his loyal avian ally, flew up to the two people and then perched on Junkrat's shoulder.

"Oh.. lookie here." Junkrat calmed down and looked at Ganymede.

However, Ganymede took a whiff of the air around Junkrat and immediately collapsed, causing Bastion to run to his aid.

Tracer looked at Junkrat with judging eyes.

"Well... maybe I am a lil' dirty." Junkrat rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe just a lil'."

The man conceded, and down he and Tracer went down into the barrack's shower area.

"Well, Here we are, love!" Tracer said as she and her friend stood in front of the Men's Locker room, "Just hop on in there and take a bath!" she smiled.

"Uh..." Junkrat mumbled, "A what now?"

"A bath." Tracer repeated, only to gasp when Junkrat stared at her like she had just grown a third eye. "Um..." the woman sighed, "A bath is when you clean yourself with water and the lot."

Junkrat nodded, comprehending some of it, "Ah.. I see... I guess that's what it's called." he shrugged his shoulders and stepped in.

Tracer stood outside, "Well, that was easier than I thought... though I am still quite worried." she mumbled to herself.

"TRACER!" a voice yelled from the inside, "HELP!"

"Junkers!?" Tracer gasped and sped inside, only to see her friend being assaulted by the shower head.

"I JUST FLIPPED THIS DOO-HICKEY AND IT'S BLOODY SOAKIN' ME WET, MATE!" Junkrat shielded his face until Tracer saved him, "Thanks, mate." he sighed and looked at his ruined clothes.

"At least you know the basic theory of showering." Tracer rubbed the back of her head, "Next step is to take of your clothes."

"Hold on a minute, mate." Junkrat chuckled, "I fancy Fareeha Darlin', not you-"

"You bugger!" Tracer grumbled, "Not for me! For the bath! You need to keep them off so it won't wet your clothes."

"Oh... right." Junkrat nodded, "Final questions." he said, "What is this?" he asked and grabbed a nearby container.

"Shampoo." Tracer responded, "You use it for your hair." she saw the man put it back.

"And this?" Junkrat pulled up a small white object.

"Soap." Tracer sighed, "You use it for your body. Anything else?"

"Wha-"

"That's a scrubber." Tracer interrupted as Junkrat pointed at a sponge, "You use it to wipe off the soap foam."

"Ah... Well... And-"

"That's a towel." Tracer exhaled deeply, "You use it to dry your wet body when you finish taking a bath. I think that's it- Oh! And this is for hot water or cold water she pointed at the shower control terminal.

"Ah! Thanks mate!" Junkrat chuckled and took off his frag vest, "Off to Bath!" he said and closed the curtain.

"And my job here is done!" Tracer giggled and sped off outside, "Hiya!" she waved at Reinhardt, who walked inside the showers.

Inside the showers, Junkrat was doing great in this new experience.

"Why, I'm great at this!" the man laughed as he felt the water reinvigorate his body, "Time for soap!" he said rubbed the soap on the scrubber, then cleaned his grimy, greasy, ashy body.

Down the drain went years of filthiness, never to be seen again.

"Now!" Junkrat reached for the shampoo bottle, "And-" he squeezed it, only to get air in return, "What the-" he growled and threw the bottle away, "I'm out of shampoo."

The man stepped out and placed a towel around his nether regions. "Let's see if there's any here!" he walked to the shower next to him.

"Hello, my friend!" Reinhardt said as the man opened the shower curtains, "How can I help you!?" he chuckled.

Junkrat stood aghast, "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES, YOU BLOKE!" he yelled and covered his face.

"Hahahahahaahaaha!" Reinhardt laughed, "You entertain me, little man!" he said and brought Junkrat in, "How can I help a friend?"

Junkrat shuddered as he was in the same shower as Reinhardt, "HA!" he yelled and ran out.

"Oh... well..." Reinhardt said and poured some shampoo in his hand, "I guess he was too busy." he chuckled.

Junkrat breathed heavily as he stood outside, then fixed his towel, "Oh... I hate to have that happen to me again!" he muttered, then stepped outside of the Men's Locker room, "Now where is Tracer when you need her?" he looked around.

Tracer was not there, leaving the man confused and helpless.

"Perhaps there's some shampoo in there." Junkrat said and walked into the adjacent room.

WOMEN'S LOCKER AREA- Read a nearby sign as the man shuffled in.

"My... this one's shiny." Junkrat smiled as he saw the aesthetically superior feminine private quarters, "Now..." he walked into one of the showers, "Ah ha." he saw a bottle, then saw one more.

The man looked stumped as he inspected both.

"Now this one's shampoo..." Junkrat muttered, "But this one is conditioner." he added, "Looks like they're both the same though... or are they?" he questioned, "Ah... Whatever." he shrugged his shoulders and took both.

Moments after the man left, then entering his allotted shower area, he washed his hair with his new items.

"Wow, now this feel nice." Junkrat scratched his head as foam came out, "This I like very much!" he grinned, and continued his act.

 **0000000**

"Lena, where's Junkrat?" Mercy asked the young woman as the two met up in the lounge, "I need to preform a dental examination on him."

"Oh, he was taking a bath last I saw him." Tracer reported.

"Hehehehehehehe..." Mercy giggled, "Nice joke, Tracer." she sighed, "But really... Health is not a joke." she turned serious.

"I'm not- Look!" Tracer pointed to Junkrat, who had just entered.

With glowing tan skin and golden hair, a newly restored Jamison walked in, catching the attention of all those in the lounge.

"What the hell?" Reaper, who was eating with Widowmaker, said in shock as he looked at Junkrat, "IS that Junkrat?"

"Je ne sais quoi." Widowmaker mumbled.

"Junkrat?" Mercy inspected the man, very stunned, "You... you took a shower?" she asked.

"Yep." Junkrat nodded, "Thanks to Tracer's suggestion- Now Tracer." he turned to his friend, "I need to talk to you privately..." he whispered.

"Ah.. right." Tracer chuckled, "Sorry, gotta run!" she said and the two stepped out.

"Is that who I thought it was?" Soldier 76 asked, "Was that Junkrat?" he turned to Mercy, who was still very perplexed.

"His hair was greater than mine." Mercy mumbled to herself as she felt her rough locks, "How did he... Huh..." she sighed in defeat.

Outside was Tracer and Junkrat, both talking secretively to each other.

"I was told there would be Fareeha..." Junkrat told his friend, "Where is she?" he grumbled in desperation, "She's gotta see me!"

"Relax, Junkers." Tracer shrugged off his worries, "Oh! Here she comes!" she pointed behind the man.

"And that's why I think attacking from above is very tactical for you." Pharah, who was walking down the hall, told Genji as they conversed, "Your stars will penetrate even from f-" she stopped, "What's that amazing smell?" she looked around, then saw Junkrat and Tracer.

"Something is different here..." Genji scanned Junkrat, "Junkrat! You took a shower!" he exclaimed.

"Why yes I did." Junkrat responded pridefully, puffing up his chest, "I prefer to be a clean man than a dirty bloke." he grinned.

"That's something I like." Pharah smiled, causing Junkrat's eyes to shoot open, "Soldiers should maintain their hygene!" she added, "Thanks for setting a good example!" she patted the man's shoulder and walked off into the lounge.

Junkrat stood in defeat as he saw Pharah walk off, "But- I'm..." he looked down.

"Sorry, Jamison." Genji walked up, "I shouldn't have riled her up in tactical speak." he bowed, "A million pardons I plead from you."

"It's not your fault, mate." Junkrat said, "But I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL SHE'S MINE!" he pointed up and then sped off.

"Is he always like that?" Genji asked Tracer, who woefully nodded.

"He's got spirit, though." the woman giggled as he saw Junkrat push aside Trobjorn as he rocketed away.

* * *

 **My New Series.  
Characters belong to Blizzard.**

 **I hope you Enjoy and Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 3**

 **JUNKRAT GETS SOME FLOWERS!**

* * *

There he was, Overwatch's 'Strayan Underdog, meticulously planning on his desk.  
However, each sheet of paper he had churned out was either scratched out violently by a red marker or crumbled into oblivion and sprayed all over the room.

Tracer stepped in and looked at Junkrat, then sped to a place right beside him, "What's wrong, Junkers?" she asked with much concern.

"Everythin' I'm doing is failing." Junkrat sighed and looked at all his plans, "Like look at this one, mate." he brought up one sheet of paper, "I tried makin' Fareeha Darlin' a huge eagle built of scrap! But that stupid bloke Trobjorn didn't want to share his." he growled angrily.

"Blimey." Tracer crossed her arms, "And what's this?" she grabbed another sheet.

"That was supposed to be a huge pyramid made of wrecked cars." Junkrat answered, "Ya know, because Darlin' is from the Afric. But Reinhardt didn't want to give me his!"

"And I still won't give you 'zem." Reinhardt, who was shaving nearby, called out, "If you have 'ze money to buy me new ones to smash with my hammer, maybe I'll 'zink about it."

"See... Everyone's a stupid bloke but me..." Junkrat sighed in defeat, "If this keeps up, I'll never get Fareeha Darlin's love."

"Oh, come on Junkers!" Tracer groaned, "You don't have to build those colossal things to get her attention! Be a thinker, not a junker!" she smiled.

"Genji is here." Genji jumped from his bunk and landed nearby, "I hear trouble." he looked at Junkrat, "It seems you need some help." he pondered, "What does Pharah like?"

"You're helping me too?" Junkrat looked at Genji, "Well... I ain't gonna be wasteful." he shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel indifference to my aid." Genji spoke with surprise.

"Well... you're a machine-bloke." Junkrat responded, "I don't think you can ever get a darlin' in that state."

Genji paused, then let out a deep sigh and looked down.

"Junkers!" Tracer yelled, "That was so rude! Apologize to Genji right now!" she scolded him.

"No no..." Genji muttered, "He's not in the right state of mind."

"Is he ever?" Reinhardt, now intrigued, said as he joined the group, getting a few laughs from everyone except Junkrat.

"Stupid blokes." Junkrat grumbled to himself, "I'll have you know I am a certified Genius! I just... need to be recognized..." he mumbled.

The three others laughed again, then were finally stopped by Reinhardt, who as usual took the main charge.  
"Worry not, my friend." he told Junkrat, "I am here to help you." the knight cleared his throat, "Now I remember a long time ago when I used to have butterflies in my stomach." he smiled.

"Aw..." Tracer smiled, "Who was she, Reinhardt?"

"She was beautiful..." Reinhardt nodded as he reminisced, "She shone like 'ze sun, and had a voice like 'zat of angels."

"I guess you had it good, old timer." Genji chuckled as the knight looked up.

"I tell you." Reinhardt grinned, "She had 'ze best armor... and 'zat superior German engineering." he chuckled.

The other three stood silent.

"What type of woman are you talkin' about, mate?" Junkrat asked in confusion, perplexed at the odd compliments.

"Woman? HaHAA!" Reinhardt laughed roughly, "You are so funny! I was talking about the Leopard 2 Battle Tank!" he informed, "'Zat German Masterpiece." he sighed, "But irregardless... I remember what I did to get one of those."

"What?" Tracer asked in curiosity.

"Uh... Eh..." Reinhardt pondered, "Actually... I don't remember." he frowned, "But... Eh..."

"Much help you are." Junkrat grumbled, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Get her some flowers." Genji finally brought up a valid point, "I heard there are many a woman that like them." he suggested.

"Flowers..." Junkrat scowled, "Blegh... I hate them."

"But they're not for you, Junkers." Tracer told him, "They're for Faree... And hey, she may like ya for it!" she smiled.

Junkrat changed his attitude rapidly, "But where am I supposed to get these flowers?" he asked.

"I can go hop 'ze border to Spain." Reinhardt said, "I meant to go 'zer with Angela to pick up 'ze supplies!" he informed, "I will not forget 'zem, my friend!" he grinned and walked off.

Minutes passed, then half an hour, then a full hour, and then two without any sign of Reinhardt and Mercy.

"How long is this gonna take?" Junkrat grumbled as he, Tracer, and Genji waited in the lounge, "Tik tok tik tok tik tok!" he looked at the clock.

"Come on, Junkers." Tracer told him, "Reinhardt sacrificed his efforts to get you those flowers... at least be a bit more considerate." she frowned.

"Grr..." Junkrat growled, but calmed down and then looked when the door opened.

"Thank you so much, Reinhardt!" Mercy said as the knight carried the bulk of the supplies, "Come to my office to get a lollipop!" she smiled as the man set down the items.

"Ooh.. I hope it's 'zat blue bubblegum!" Reinhardt said excitedly, "Do yo-"

"OY! MATE!" Junkrat sped off to him, "Do you have it!?" he looked frantically at the supplies.

"Have what?" Reinhardt responded.

"YOU FORGOT!?" Junkrat exploded and stomped his foot, "I told you we shouldn't have trusted this old relic!" he yelled at Tracer.

Mercy and Reinhardt stared as Junkrat became manic and started to punch the air, only springing into action when the man pulled out his frag launcher.

"STOP!" Tracer, Mercy, and Reinhardt jumped to grab the man before he fired.

However, Reinhardt, being the chivalrous crusader he is, pushed aside the two women and took the brunt of the frag grenades that were launched.

KAPOOOM! KAPOOOM! KAPOOOM! Several explosions rocked the lounge.

"AGH!" Junkrat flew back and hit the counter.

"DWAH!" Reinhardt, taking the brute force of the blasts, was thrown to the wall and slid down, "I'll feel 'zat in 'ze morning..." he groaned as he saw his charred breastplate.

"Calm down, Junkers!" Tracer yelled as she seized the man's frag launcher, "Ugh... look at this mess!" she looked at all the tables thrown about.

"Well..."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is your pain?" Mercy flew over to Reinhardt and administered first aid.

"Not bad..." Reinhardt groaned and held his back, "But bad for 'ze flowers." he pulled out a bouquet, whose flowers were charred beyond recognition.

Junkrat was devastated, there went his gift.

"And these were for?" Mercy asked as she looked at the pitiful mess.

"Junkrat wanted 'zem for Faree-"

"Shh!" Junkrat ran up to the crusader and covered his mouth, "No!" he scolded.

"Well, I'm sorry to say these are a mess." Mercy sighed and threw the flowers in the trash, then saw Junkrat become downhearted, "But... I can help." she smiled.

"FLOWERS NEVER DIE!"

 **00000000**

Junkrat walked up to Pharah's bunk, only to find it empty.

"Welp, it was a nice tr-"

"Oh no you don't, you bugger!" Tracer scolded from behind a bed, "You stay there and wait for her!" she growled and hid again.

"Huh..." Junkrat exhaled deeply, "Ugh... I can't believe I'm wearing a shirt." he looked at his yellow polo, "My masculine build would certainly woo Fareeha Darlin'."

An audible British laughter was heard.

Junkrat growled, only to stop when he heard someone enter.

"Nice flowers." a voice called out, and Pharah stood next to him.

"Ah!" Junkrat was shocked, but then regained his composure, "Pharah! I-Uh..." he rubbed the back of his head, "Now I just want to give these to you!" he handed them to her.

"Oh! Thank you, Jamison!" Pharah smiled, then smelled them.

Junkrat was filled with joy.

"You remembered I was trying to promote building a garden in the Outpost!" Pharah added.

Junkrat's joy exponentially declined.

"Now that I have support from Mercy, Genji, Hanzo, Zenyatta, and you, I can finally get a stepping stone up to Commander Hardwood!" Pharah informed, "Thank you so much! I'm so glad you could help my little garden project!" she patted his shoulder and walked off.

Tracer sped to Junkrat's location, "It's ok, Junkers."

Junkrat sighed and walked away.

Tracer frowned, but then put on a determined face, "Time to switch up the gears!" she yelled and sped off to help her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 4**

 **JUNKRAT WRITES A LETTER**

* * *

Pharah smiled, for once in her life she felt as if she had succeeded without the need for violence and bloodshed.

The garden she had built was petite, but very beautiful. In the center was a gentle fountain pond that spewed forth clear water that had lily pads in it. Nearby was a lone cherry tree, a request from both Genji and Hanzo, and small bushes a few feet away.

On the southern end was a small desert area filled with agave plants, prickly pears, and a large saguaro, a request from Reaper, who had surprisingly agreed to help the project.

Overall, it was filled with colorful flowers from around the world, all of them showing their vibrant beauty to the world they inhabited.

"Well, you did good, Fareeha." Soldier 76 muttered, "Your mother would be proud of you."

"You probably didn't know my mother very well, Commander Hardwood." Pharah responded a bit bitterly, but then smiled as she caught sight of the lotus flowers in the small pond fountain.

"Make sure you take good care of it." Soldier 76 muttered and walked off, "I'll see you for a mission briefing."

"I'll be there."Pharah told the man as he left, "I completed this." she exhaled deeply, then caught sight of Junkrat sitting down on a stone, "It's Jamison." she said and walked towards the man.

"Fa-Fareeha!" Junkrat stammered and stood up, "Here! Sit down!" stepped aside and showed her the stone he was sitting on, "You must be tired from standing!" he grinned.

"Thank you." Pharah nodded and sat down, "How are you, Jamison?" she asked as she looked at the man.

"I-I-I'm bloody good!" Junkrat responded, "Especially with yo- I mean! Especially with your garden!" he chuckled sheepishly, "It's very nice."

"I appreciate that greatly." Pharah smiled, which caused Junkrat to become bashful.

"You know what they say..." Junkrat gulped, "Um... You look like..." he looked for a flower, "You look very... very..."

"Very what?" Pharah asked.

Junkrat started to sweat, "Like a... you know... a plant." he finally blurted.

"Um... Excuse me?" Pharah was confused at the odd choice of wording, "I don't understand."

"You look very beau-"

"Pharah." Hanzo came up to the two, "Commander Hardwood requires us in the conference room." he informed.

"I apologize, Jamison." Pharah stood up, "I have to go. Perhaps we can talk more later." she grinned and walked off with Hanzo.

Junkrat sighed and sat on his rock, then kicked the grass in anger, "HRGH!" he snarled and then stomped his foot.

"I sense the same anger that once consumed Genji." a robotic voice spoke, and Junkrat was immediately calmed in his spirits.

Zenyatta, who was meditating under the cherry tree, observed as his Harmony Orb hovered over the man, "Become one with the Universe, Jamison." he told the man.

"What kind of voodoo..." Junkrat's anger returned, "Can't you see I'm not in the mood!?" he grabbed the Harmony Orb and crushed it with his foot.

Immediately, the orb turned into one of Discord, which started to sting him like a wasp.

"OW!" Junkrat yelped and ran away from the orb, which started to chase him, "OW OW OW! GET IT OFF!" he cried and plunged into the water.

"The Water will purify your soul." Zenyatta saw the Discord Orb leave him, then helped the man from the water, "You must learn tranquility to experience true love." he added.

"What?" Junkrat said, quite confused as he shook himself dry, "What are you talking about, mate?" he chuckled.

"To gain the heart of your beloved, you must first conquer your own." Zenyatta answered, "You must conquer it from the grasp of fear and chaos."

"And how do you think I'll do that?" Junkrat scoffed at the Omnic's funny talk, "Show me."

"You fear talking to your beloved... The mouth is the pathway to the soul." Zenyatta told the man, "You must gain control of your words or your actions will suffer."

"Wow... that's actually bloody brilliant, mate." Junkrat pondered, "And I thought I was the only genius here." he chuckled, "But what do I d-" he stopped when a wild Genji appeared.

"Master, you are helping Junkrat?" Genji asked Zenyatta.

"We are all part of the Iris." Zenyatta responded, "From the highest of kings to the lowest of slaves... From the majestic whale to the tiny rat." he focused a bit, "I am instructing him in the ways of tranquility just like I instructed you."

"And what advice did you give him, may I ask?" Genji told his master.

"I told him to control his words... to remove the fear of talking to his beloved Fareeha." Zenyatta looked at Junkrat, "Only then can he win the heart of her."

"How do I do that, translate it to regular 'Strayan." Junkrat asked Genji, "I don't understand what this bloke is saying."

"The Master is saying that you need to learn how to man up and talk to the woman you like." Genji chuckled, only to be scolded by Zenyatta.

"Listen here ya Chinaman." Junkrat growled at Genji, "I am a man! And I will talk to Pharah without problems!" he yelled and started to walk away, only to stop, "Or maybe..."

"If you can't talk to her, may I suggest writing her a letter?" Genji suggested and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Wow, you were ready, weren't ya?" Junkrat mumbled, "But I guess..." he walked to grab the items.

"Excellent thinking, Genji." Zenyatta told his student, "You are helping your fellow compatriot."

Junkrat pondered for a bit, "Ok... Roses are Red... Violets are bl-"

"So plain." Genji mumbled, "Can't you think of anything better? This is for Pharah, you know?"

"And?" Junkrat growled, "She may like it."

"Why would you give someone you hold so highly something so lowly?" Zenyatta spoke with his boundless wisdom, striking Junkrat straight in his heart.

"You're right..." Junkrat muttered with guilt, "I shouldn't treat Fareeha Darlin' like this..." he cleared his throat, "Rose Are Red, Violets are Blue, Ryu GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" he yelled angrily.

"Um..."

"Sorry, I got carried away." Junkrat responded, "Ok.. But serious this time.. Um... Dear Fareeha Darlin'... You look nice." he paused.

"That's it?" Genji asked.

"Oy, hold up, mate!" Junkrat growled, "Ok... Could I compare you to the summer's day? Or should I compare you to the spring's life?" he spoke eloquently, shocking the two robotic agents, "Your skin is brown as Earth, your lips as rich as the waters of the Ganges. The reason you spread your wings and fly is because thou art an angel in disguise, waiting to meet thine Maker in the great beyond where you truly belong. My Fareeha, thine eyes are like the sharpest of blades, piercing into my soul and my heart and setting them ablaze like the Sun."

Genji looked as Junkrat's ears started smoking, "Jamison."

"Too... Much... Thinking..." Junkrat groaned as the smoke became more polluting, "Brain... on... overload..." he fell to his knees and stopped writing, "Need... water."

 **0000000**

Genji and Tracer walked into the barracks, the ninja holding the sheet of paper in which Junkrat had written his Great Work.

"So Junkers got a headache?" Tracer asked the man as the two arrived at Pharah's bunk, "After writing this."

"You know his brain is not hardwired for anything other than explosions and constant bursts of mania." Genji responded, "But yes, he's exhausted." he waited for Pharah to arrive.

"Well, I'll be on my bed." Tracer said and sped off to her bed, which was nearby, then sat down and watched Genji.

The ninja sighed as he looked around the room, then looked at the letter.

"Why are you helping Junkrat?" Tracer asked, "Just curious, love."

"Because I don't want him to feel the pain I did." Genji said under his breath as he looked at Mercy's bunk, which was two beds away from Pharah's, "But I also want to see how this will go." he chuckled.

"Oy, that's rude." Tracer frowned a bit, "It's not like Faree's completely different from Junkers. I believe he has a chance."

"I never said I doubted him." Genji responded, "I don't doubt any man who sets his mind and heart on something so fervently."

"Hey, just look at what happened in the States." Tracer said, "They say a bloke from the cowboy country married the President of Vishkar North America- so I don't doubt Junkers one bit!" she smiled, then saw Pharah walk in.

"Oh, Hello!" Pharah saw the two, "How are you?"

"Great!"  
"Good, and you?" Genji responded, "Pharah, this is from Jamison." he went straight to the point and handed her the paper.

"What is it?" Pharah asked as she opened the paper.

Tracer and Genji waited for her reaction anxiously.

"Hehehehehehehe..." Pharah started to giggle, getting the attention of the two, "Hahahahahaha!" she erupted in laughter.

"Are- Are- What do you think?" Genji asked worriedly as he saw Pharah erupt in laughter, "Fareeha?"

"I'm sorry!" Pharah calm down a bit, "But this is just so funny!" she giggled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"What do you mean?" Tracer walked up next to her and looked at the paper, "What the?" she grabbed it.

"What is it?" Genji walked up to the British Speeder and asked with curiosity.

"Genji, this isn't what you said it was!" Tracer growled, "This is just a print of a comic that appears on the newspaper!" she showed the paper to him.

Genji scanned the sheet and saw it was just as reported, a comic.

"I seem to have mistaken the delivery."

"Oh... I love that strip." Pharah smiled, "Tell Jamison I send him many thanks! And ask if he could send more!" she told them, "Oh, what a laugh!"

Genji looked at Tracer, who grinned.

Hey, it may not have gone as planned, but this was a success.

* * *

 **Big thanks to all those who have reviewed, faved, and followed!**

 **Enjoy and if you'd like Junkrat to try to woo Pharah with something you want to see don't hesitate to suggest something. This doesn't have a set storyline as my last fic so I can be quite liberal.**

 **Thanks again and have a blessed day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 5**

 **THE JUNKRAT'S NEW CLOTHES**

* * *

"Hey." Roadhog muttered as he saw Junkrat sitting outside the Outpost, "What are you doing?" he asked and sat down next to him.

Junkrat sighed and watched as Pharah attended a merchant who was bringing the Outpost some supplies.

"Do you want me to bring her to you?" Roadhog said and pulled out his large metal hook.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Junkrat yelled, "You stupid bloke, you'll hurt her!" he growled and scolded his most valuable ally, "Don't be a stupid bugger like the rest of 'em!" he looked back at Pharah and calmed down.

"Go." Roadhog patted his ally's shoulder, "I believe in you." he said with confidence.

"Easier said than done, mate." Junkrat grumbled, but then felt Roadhog's hook snag his frag vest, "OY!"

"I'll give you a lift." Roadhog growled as he swung Junkrat around like a tetherball, "Hrah!" he yelled and launched the man at Pharah's direction.

"DWAHHH!" Junkrat yelled as he flew through the air, "OOF!" he landed roughly and struck a crate.

"Jamison!" Pharah gasped as she ran to the man, "Are you alright?" she looked at him and offered help.

"Am I dead yet?" Junkrat, quite stunned and disoriented, groaned as he held his head, "Because there's an angel right in front of me."

"Oh..." Pharah chuckled and picked him up, "There there." she helped him stand, "It's not that bad." she smiled.

Junkrat, now recovered, looked at Pharah, "Thank you..." he mumbled bashfully, "I'm.. I'm sorry you had to see that." he growled and looked at Roadhog, who was crossing his arms.

"What happened?" Pharah asked, "Were you playing with your tactical mine again?" she asked scoldingly.

"No." Junkrat grumbled, "Stupid Roadhog swung me from the chain." he clenched his fist, "So... Um... How are you?" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Great." Pharah nodded, "I'm just getting these food items for the outpost." she pointed to the crates, "Which you destroyed one." she sighed as she looked at the mess Junkrat made.

"I'm sorry, Fareeha." Junkrat felt terrible, as if he had just strangled a koala bear with his own hands, "I didn't mean to."

"I know." Pharah smiled softly, "Anyways, I'm just here to check them off, Reinhardt, Lucio, and Commader Hardwood should be here to store them up soon." she informed, "Now that I am done, I have no more duties until 0500 Zulu."

Junkrat suddenly felt very daring, and using this inexplicable bravado he raised his hand, "Perhaps you would like to go to the market with me!" he yelled.

Pharah looked at him, "Oh, sure!" she grinned, "I've been meaning to go to Spain... I heard it's very nice. Let me just put up my flight armor." she said and walked off to the outpost.

Junkrat could not believe his luck, and not being able to contain his joy he danced using a mine as a hat.

Roadhog, standing some distance away, gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks, mate!" Junkrat grinned greatly, "You're not a stupid bloke after a- WAH!" he was snagged by the man's chain.

"No I am not..." Roadhog held Junkrat close to his face, "I am a one man Apocalypse." he grumbled ominously.

Junkrat gulped.

"HARHARHAR!" Roadhog's chronic smoker's cough erupted as the man set down Junkrat and then beat his belly. He then looked at Junkrat, who was ecstatic, the whole period that he was waiting.

Finally, Pharah returned and walked up to Junkrat.

The woman immediately caught Junkrat's attention and he was completely captivated by her appearance.

A dark blue turtle neck, dark gray jeans, and black boots is what she wore, completed by a golden amulet of the eye of Horus hanging by her neck.

"Are you ready, Jamison?" Pharah asked, "Do you want to drive or me?" she added.

Junkrat stood amazed for a few seconds, but was snapped back to reality when Roadhog kicked him, "Oy, ya bloke!" he turned to the fat man, "I got this." he turned back to Pharah, then looked at his apparel, "Maybe I need to change."

And so the man changed, and came back with red cargo shorts and a yellow polo shirt, more appealing to society than his usual wear.

"Seeing you all dressed up is great, Jamison." Pharah commented, "It seems you are moving away from the unrest of the Outback, no?" she smiled.

"Yeh." Jamison responded and rubbed the back of his head, "I'll drive if you don't mind." he extended his hand and grabbed the keys from Pharah's hand.

About 40 minutes later, the two pulled up on their scooter to a small Spanish market called Valenciana, which was very rural in appearance but still had the crowd of a city bazaar.

"Look at all those misfits and fringes." Junkrat growled at the size of the crowds, but then paused when Pharah grumbled, "Um... I love it!" he exclaimed with a pseudo-smile.

"What do you think we'll find?" Pharah said as she stepped off the scooter, only to see Junkrat's eyes open.

"Ooh... shiny..." Junkrat mumbled as he saw a stand filled with pearls, "Mine!" he jumped up and charged at the stand.

"Jamison!" Pharah called out and ran to grab him.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! My pearls!" Junkrat punched the vendor and grabbed as many pearls as he could, "Hehehehehe..." he giggled and was about to run off until he was stopped by Pharah.

"JAMISON!" Pharah tackled him and seized the pearls as the two were on the ground, "Apologies." she stood up and handed the pearls to the man, "Please, he doesn't know what he's doing."

The vendor grudgingly accepted the pearls and a small consolation cash pack from Pharah.

"But... my pearls-" Junkrat looked at Pharah, who was visibly upset, "Fareeha-"

"How could you, Jamison." Pharah scowled, "I thought you were willing to protect the innocent... not rob them." she shook her head in sadness, then took the keys and walked away.

"Fareeha..." Junkrat saw as the woman drove away by herself, "No... What have I done!?" he cried out, "I'M A STUPID BLOKE!" he yanked his hair and kicked a box.

"Oye!" a vendor, the owner of said box, growled as she looked at Junkrat enter his usual tantrum, "Australian! Stop!" she cried out.

Junkrat ran to the woman's stand and was about to throw a mine at her, "Now listen here you bloke!" he shook his fist, "You may not care about Fareeha Darlin', but I do! NOW IF YOU WANT TO MAKE FUN OF ME, EAT MY-" he prepped the mine, but stopped when he saw what the woman was selling.

Women's clothes, and a lot of them.

"Are you gonna buy something or be strange?" the woman filed her nails, completely unpfazed by Junkrat's previous threat, "Perhaps something for that girl who dumped you." she snicked.

"Why you-" Junkrat growled, but ultimately put up his mine, "If it wasn't for my love for Fareeha Darlin' you'd be cinders and ashes." he grumbled, and then saw one particular dress that was very nice.

"You like that one?" the woman intercepted his line of sight, "My, she must be very important for you to buy her a Verrona Dress." she looked at him.

"A what now?" Junkrat told the woman.

"Pure silk." the vendor informed him, "This dress is made of it... That means it will cost a lot." she took it down from its hanging spot.

The dress was a deep ocean blue and had golden stripes at the shoulders, and even though Junkrat was not into fashion, he could sense something about it that made it feel... right.

"How much?" Junkrat asked the woman.

"1,500 credits." the woman responded, causing the man to stagger.

"That's bloody theft." Junkrat growled, "You ingrate bloke!" he pointed at her, "You won't get any of my hard earned treasure!"

"Well... it seems like your Darlin' will not be happy with you... after what you did." the vendor smirked, Bingo.

Junkrat looked down and was struck to his soul, "You're... right...I did anger Fareeha Darlin'..." he looked back up, "Here ya go." he took out his wallet and allocated the appropriate funds.

"Thank you." the vendor chuckled, a job well done.

 **0000000**

The lounge was empty, only having Pharah in there drinking some white wine at the bar area.

The day had died and the night dominated the outside world.

"Perhaps... I went too hard on him." the woman spoke as she sat alone, "He is barely adjusting to a life that's not the apocalypse every day- But no, he must learn proper discipline!" she contradicted herself.

Pharah let out a deep sigh, then drank her wine again. This continued until around another 30 minutes had passed.

"Fareeha." a voice called out, and a very exhausted Junkrat stepped inside, "Fareeha! I bought you something!" the man ran to the woman on the counter.

"Hmm." Pharah turned sluggishly towards the man, "What could it be?" she asked.

"Lookie here, Fareeha!" Junkrat said with much enthusiasm that even negated his exhaustion, "I bought you this dress!" he smiled and pulled out the thing.

"Wow... HIC." Pharah hiccuped, "Thanks... Junk- Junk-Junkrat." she giggled and grabbed his nose, "Lookie here... a swordfish."

"Uh..." Junkrat muttered, "Are you okay, Fareeha Darlin'."

"Oh I love it when you call me Darlin'." Fareeha smiled and laughed, "It makes me feel so... so... nice." she chuckled softly and collapsed to the ground.

"FAREEHA!" Junkrat gasped and picked her up, "Are you ok?" he inspected her.

"I'm fine officer... I can fly safely." Fareeha responded as Junkrat helped her up, "Wow... Pegleg the Pirate..." she pointed at the man's prosthetic, "Ahoy... matey..." she giggled.

"Fareeha... you are not in shape." Junkrat said and bumped into Mercy, "Mercy-"

"Yes... I know." Mercy, who appeared to be woken up, sighed, "Sorry, Junkrat... she does this to forget things." she informed, "Ooh... what a nice dress." she looked at the gift.

"I bought it for her." Junkrat muttered, "But to say sorry for actin' up!" he blushed, "Not what ya think!"

"Well, regardless of the fact it's for romance or apology, it's still very beautiful." Mercy nodded.

"Like me." Pharah smiled, "I'm very be-be-be-butiful." she stammered and then leaned on Mercy's shoulder, "Woah... I'm dead... an angel." she grabbed Mercy's right wing.

"Come along now." Mercy led the woman away, "I'll put this next to her bed." she grabbed the dress and told Junkrat, "Hopefully she'll be happier in the morning."

Junkrat watched as Pharah was taken from him one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 6**

 **JUNKRAT LEARNS ABOUT LOVE**

* * *

Junkrat kicked the ground as he seeped with rage, "I'll never get Fareeha Darlin'." he looked around and saw Reaper and Widowmaker sitting under an oak, "Those two weirdos can like each other, but I, a regular bloke, can't!?"

Widowmaker poured a glass of wine, then passed it to Reaper.

"That hits the spot." Reaper muttered and then spread his feet over the picnic mat they had set up, "Makes me want to... want... want to..." a strange supernatural energy overcame him.

"Here we go..." Widowmaker sighed and put on some sunglasses.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Reaper erupted in dark energy, then shot his shotguns around and ruined the small picnic area they had set up.

"Ah..." Junkrat, who was thrown into a tree by the Death Blossom, groaned as he slid down its bark, "Ugh..."

"What is this?" Widowmaker looked at Junkrat, "Ah... it's the little man." she saw the Australian rise up in pain.

"What do you want?" Reaper growled as he sat down next to Widowmaker, "Can't you see we're busy?" he turned away and looked at his partner.

"I ain't gonna bother you." Junkrat responded, "I don't talk to creepos and ghoulies." he scoffed and was about to walk away but Reaper tripped him, "OY!"

"Word around has it you're trying to get the hand of Fareeha." Widowmaker spoke, "Such a daunting feat it must be for you." she chuckled and drank some wine.

"What are you implying?" Junkrat growled and clenched his fist.

"I'm just wondering how such a little dirty man like you can get a woman like her." Widowmaker responded, "I see nothing that unites you two.."

"What's so important about that!?" Junkrat yelled angril.

"You don't know her, that is why you fail." Widowmaker commented, "Tell me, James..." she said and held Reaper's hand, "Do you know what Fareeha likes?"

"Why would you ask that stupid question, mate?" Junkrat scoffed, "Of course I know what she likes! She likes blowing stuff up! And making JUSTICE RAIN FROM ABOVE!" he laughed as he spread out his arms and legs.

Widowmaker sighed, "No... Non." she shook her head, "You do know Fareeha strongly dislikes le morte."

Junkrat looked down, "But she has a Bazooka!" he defended his position.

"And she drinks." Reaper added, making Junkrat recollect a previous encounter, "I see her in the bar all the time... every time she goes out on deployments- But you wouldn't know that, you rat." he growled.

"In fact, you live in such a selfish little scrappy shell that I do not think you care about anyone but yourself." Widowmaker drank her wine pretentiously, "But I guess that's what one feels after they lived in an uncultured place like the Outback."

"Why you..." Junkrat growled angrily, "I don't take advice from creepo murderin' banshees like you two!" he pointed at them.

"Advice?" Widowmaker scoffed, "We're just stating the obvious." she smirked, "Tell me, do you know what Pharah's favorite season is?"

"Rugby season?" Junkrat responded.

"Idiot." Widowmaker grunted, "It's spring." she responded, "Now do you know what she likes to do in her spare time?"

"What am I? A mind reader?" Junkrat grumbled, "I don't know her everything!"

"She likes to lie down by the water and just count the time passing by." Widowmaker answered.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Reaper asked Widowmaker with much curiosity.

"We had a femme's camp a while back." Widowmaker told him, "We built connections between ourselves... well.. they did... I just listened."

"Keep your enemies in the dark... I like it." Reaper cackled lowly and grabbed Widow's chin, "I like you like that."

"Blegh..." Junkrat grimaced as he saw Widowmaker kiss Reaper's mask, "Get a room, you two... Ya makin' me bloody sick."

"Jealous you can't do this with Pharah?" Reaper taunted him, causing the man to heat up in anger, "Why don't you go play with your toys or something and let real lovers be."

"WHY YOU SKIN AND BONES BLOKE!" Junkrat yelled and kicked some sand on the merc's robes, "PLOO!" he blew a raspberry.

The man left an angry mess, but then stopped to think a bit.

"Are you troubled, Jamison?" Genji, who was perched on the cherry blossom, asked Junkrat, "Perhaps I can be of servitude?"

"Grrr..." Junkrat growled in response.

"I believe I saw Fareeha in the briefing room." Genji ignored the man's brash attitude and informed him, "If you desire to see her."

"Apparently I don't know jack about her!" Junkrat yelled, "Those stupid weirdo blokes over there said that's what was important about love!" he pointed at Reaper and Widowmaker, who were still sharing a picnic together.

"I don't think they would know much about love." Genji chuckled, "They are murderers and psychopaths, they are incapable of such an honorable emotion." he grumbled lowly.

"You got that, right, mate." Junkrat responded, "Now... what does Fareeha Darlin' like to eat?" he asked himself.

 **0000000**

"Thank you for taking me here before I got out to combat." Pharah said as she and Junkrat shared a drink at the Outpost Balcony, "How did you know I love Columbian Coffee?" she asked and sniffed her dark drink.

"Well... You know..." Junkrat chuckled, "I heard ya when you talked to me about it." he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Hidden in a nearby tree, the ninja Genji grumbled and shook his head.

"So strong." Pharah's ears perked as she drank the coffee.

"Like you." Junkrat said under his breath, "I mean... like-!"

"Thank you." Pharah smiled, "I try my best to be strong... To Protect the Innocent!" she stood up and clenched her fist, "I'm so glad you could see that in me... I wish more people did..."

"You don't know her, that is why you fail." Widowmaker's ethereal voice and head hovered in front of the Australian.

Junkrat pondered a bit, then recollected a conversation that his beloved had with Commander Hardwood a few days back.

The man stood up and walked up to Pharah.

"Well... mate." Junkrat mumbled, "Um... Listen here... I know your mum didn't think of ya highly." he struggled to compose his sentence, "But... there are... people who... do, like me!" he grinned, "And what one should do is not look at the busted bombs, but those which are ready to explode!" he yelled and smiled.

Pharah looked at him, "Thank you, Jamison." she grinned softly and hugged him.

Junkrat put on the biggest grin of his life.

* * *

 **Hope you Enjoyed and Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Last of Spring)**

 **JUNKRAT HAS A DREAM**

* * *

"Go to sleep." Soldier 76 told the agents of Overwatch as he shut off the lights, "Remember, I have you all in my sights."

"If you could shut up we maybe could sleep faster." Reaper growled as he heard Soldier 76 shuffle into bed.

"Go to sleep!" Hanzo, who was tired from a deployment, yelled angrily, "RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO-"

"NO!" the others yelled and then shut up rapidly.

"There we go." Hanzo sighed and then went to sleep quickly.

Junkrat, our explosive extraordinaire, yawned and then too shut his eyes to rest.

 **0000000**

"NYAHAHAHAHA!" Junkrat laughed as he blew up an entire city, "How do you like this one!?" he threw a mine at a huge omnic robot, causing a large atomic explosion to completely annihilate it.

The Omnics who were left were shown no mercy and also felt the wrath of the man's bombs, all exploding in brilliant flashes of light and in hunks of molten scrap. It then started to rain those molten scraps of metal.

"I did this for you, my darlin'." Junkrat turned to face Pharah, who was donned in brides clothes, "To show how much I love you." he grinned.

"Thank you so much, Jamison." Pharah blushed and then leaned over with puckered lips.

"No need to thank me, Darlin'." Jamison raised his eye brows and was about to kiss her, only to have a large piece of scrap blast him away.

"NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS!" Reaper appeared midair and taunted the man, "HAHAHAHAHA" he cackled.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Junkrat screamed as he rocketed away, then broke through a cloudy substance...

 **0000000**

"Oof!" Junkrat landed on a large bed, "What the-" he growled, and then saw a titanic version of him sleeping on the bed, "Oy! That's me!" he said in confusion.

The larger Junkrat snored and had a large puffy cloud hovering above his head, then looked like he was completely knocked out for the night.

"Wait... how can I be here... and there?" smaller Junkrat looked at himself, then looked at the adjacent bunk, which was Roadhogs.

Roadhog was also fast asleep and had a small bubbly cloud above himself, and without provocation or cause, Junkrat felt compelled to hover over to that object.

"I wonder what this is?" Junkrat hugged the small cloud, then opened it like a ball of cotton candy, taking a glimpse inside, "WOA WOA WOAH!" he yelled and fell in.

The man landed in what appeared to be an island, which was surrounded by crystal clear water and dotted by beautiful palm trees decorated with bromeliads.

"HARHARHAR!" Roadhog's chronic smoker's cough sounded, immediately catching Junkrat's attention.

Nearby, the biker was sprawled over a beach chair getting a tan from the bright sun, all while being attended by gorgeous beach girls that were serving him coconut juice.

"What the-" Junkrat mumbled and walked up to his ally, "Oy! Roadhog!" he called out.

"Huh?" Roadhog removed his sunglasses, revealing his gas mask underneath them, "Junkrat? You're here?" he growled in anger, then looked at his damsels.

"Nice place you got here." Junkrat whistled, then looked at one of the girls playing a ukulele, "I didn't know you were like this."

"You don't know anything." Roadhog grunted, "Now leave me alone, I'm trying to bask... Ah... yes... this is the dream." he sighed.

"A dream?" Junkrat asked, "Well... Shoot! Can I join too!?" he closed his eyes and out of nowhere a huge scrap pile of omnic parts fell from the sky, smothering everyone.

"ARGHH!" Roadhog roared as he emerged from the heap with one of the beach ladies at his side, "Junkrat!" he yelled at the man, who was now talking to Pharah, "Why you..." he growled and hooked Pharah, then pelted her with a buckshot.

"HA!" Junkrat gasped in horror, "How could ya, mate!?" he cried.

"Get out of my dream! I'm trying to relax!" Roadhog roared and hooked Junkrat, "RAHHHH!" he swung the man around and then threw him up sky high.

"WAHHHHHH!" Junkrat burst out of the little cloud and then landed straight into Hanzo's, "AHHH!" Junkrat saw himself enter a world dotted with cherry blossom trees, "OOF!" he landed roughly on the ground.

"I see you..." Widowmaker smiled as she looked down her scope, "Ooh.. the thrill."

"The eyes of the dragon see you first." Hanzo responded as he aimed down his arrow, "Ha." he fired.

"OOH!" Widowmaker was suddenly struck by five arrows, which pinned her to the tree behind her, "Oh no..." she groaned, then saw Hanzo come from on top of a tree.

Junkrat saw these events from behind a bush.

"You are the best sniper in Overwatch." Widowmaker told Hanzo, blushing heavily, "You deserve me."

"I am the best." Hanzo smirked and grabbed Widowmaker's chin, then made out with her sloppily.

Junkrat's eyes shot open and his jaw struck the ground.

"You're the best sniper..." Widowmaker moaned, "Come to me..."

"I am the most honorable individual..." Hanzo said pridefully and reached for Widow's waist, "Heheheheh-"

"YEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" Junkrat shrieked, "KEEP IT K+!" he covered his eyes.

"YOU!" Hanzo yelled in anger, then saw Widowmaker fade away in his arms, "What is a dishonorable ingrate like you doing in my dream realm!?" he roared.

"Trying not to see the nasty!" Junkrat yelled, "I'm kicking myself out!" he cried and threw a mine under his feet, then detonated it and blasted out of the Hanzo's dream.

"Damn him..." Hanzo clenched his fist and saw the man exit the cloudy area, "DAMN YOU JUNKRAT!"

"WAHHHAHAHA!" Dream Junkrat cried as he landed on Soldier 76's bed, "Perhaps... Commander Hardwood's place isn't so bad..." he shuddered and stepped inside the soldier's cloud.

The Australian walked in to what appeared to be a sauna, then looked dead ahead and saw the hot waters of rejuvenation.

"Now this I like." Junkrat grinned and stepped into the water, "Ah... now this hits the spot." he smiled and felt the waters heal him.

"Soldier!" a rough voice yelled, and in front of the man was Soldier 76, but he was not alone. Inside the hot tub was Mercy and Pharah's mother with him, "What are you doing in my dream!?"

"Actually... I know the drill now..." Junkrat sighed and slammed the mine on his face, which instantly detonated and knocked him through the roof. "I don't even want to visit dreams anymore..." the man sighed as he flew through the air of the real world, but then found himself going through the wall of the male bunks and into the female bunk.

Dream Junkrat crashed into Zarya's dream, then crashed into a set of weights on the corner, "AGH!"

"Ah! Privet!" Zarya took note of the man and reacted in a surprisingly friendly way, "I see you have come to be stronk, Jamison!" she smiled and picked up the scrawny man with one arm, "Perhaps one day you too can become like me!"

"Wuzzat?" Junkrat said as he was set down, "Oy... this place looks nice." he smiled as he saw the luxurious gym.

"Thank you, a drink?" Zarya asked and served wine inside Bastion's head, "It's on the house."

"Hey... isn't that..." Junkrat inspected the strange glass choice, "Isn't this the minigun bloke?" he asked in concern.

"Da." Zarya grinned and then served herself some Vodka inside Zenyatta's head, "Here, to saving the world from those Omnics!" she raised her 'cup'.

"Uh..." Junkrat muttered uneasily as he raised his 'cup' as well, then took a look at the walls, which were lined with bodies of Omnics, and a special display case of Genji, "H-H-H-Hey..." the man stammered, "T-T-That's not an Omnic... mate."

"You can never trust a machine, Jamison." Zarya growled, "Not even if they have the heart of a man." she chugged her vodka, then crushed Zenyatta's head, "You can never, ever trust them, do you hear me, comrade?" she turned, only to see a blast area and a note saying 'G2G YA CRAZY BLOKE'.

"Man, Overwatch is filled with hornee psychos." Junkrat said as he stood up on a bed, "Let's check out this one, shall we." he stepped inside a cloud.

Instantly, the man was pelted with an Absolute Zero cold that froze him instantly. Junkrat glared ahead to see Mei drinking some hot cocoa next to a warm fire, all inside a frozen palace.

"What's this?" Mei saw the newly formed ice structure, "Huh? Oh, it's you!" she growled when she saw Junkrat inside, "What is a big bully like you doing in my dream?!" she shook her fist.

Junkrat moved his eyes from side to side.

"This serves you right." Mei crossed her arms and watched the man in his static position, "You deserve to be frozen forever."

Junkrat closed his eyes, then the ice around him started to melt, "HRAH!" he burst out as hot as fire.

"Huh?" Mei said in confusion as her ice and snow started to melt upon contact with the man, "What are you doing!?"

"SUPER JUNKRAT!" Junkrat yelled at the top of his lungs, and his blonde hair shot up in a spiky hairdo, then all the ice palace started to melt at the raw power of the man.

SWOOOSH! The entire palace converted into water and swept the two away.

"YOU BULLY!" Mei screamed as she was taken away in the terrible deluge, "I'LL..." her voice drowned out.

"WAHHH!" Junkrat was taken up by a wave and launched straight out of the dream, "AGH!" he landed in a strangely shaped bed, "Oh!" the dream man gasped when he turned, only to see Winston's head facing him.

Winston was curled up and was fast asleep, and strangely, his cloud and Tracer's (who slept next to him) were fused as one.

"Oy... now that's new..." Junkrat muttered as he stepped inside the large cloud, "Hey, this one's pretty- WAHHHHH!" he saw he was on a race track and caught sight of the cars screaming towards him.

"Ah! Hello, Junkers!" Tracer appeared, running as fast as lightning, "You can join me! I'm doing the Hessel Run!" she laughed.

Junkrat closed his eyes, then gained boots with little wings on them and sped off, "What the hell is this, mate!?" he called out as the rocket cars were hot on their trails.

"Dont'cha like a little adrenaline, love?" Tracer laughed, "This is the life! The quick life!" she said and went even faster, forcing Junkrat to do the same.

"But I saw Winston sharing this dream with ya-"

"He sure is, look!" Tracer interrupted and pointed to the stands filled with fans- which were all Winstons.

"Go Tracer!" Winston #1 cheered, "You're the best!"

"You can do it, Tracer!" Winston #7,000,001 added, and all the other Winstons clapped and cheered as welll.

"My." Junkrat mumbled, then looked at Tracer again, "Say, so we're just gonna run around this endlessly!?" he asked.

"No way, silly!" Tracer giggled, "We're on the final lap, so they're getting really aggressive!" she pointed to the fact that the rocket cars were now speeding up and had large blades on their grills, "So you'd best get a rush!" she laughed.

"Oh! Ok!" Junkrat said and closed his eyes, then pulled out a plant.

"Not a bush! A Rush!" Tracer responded, the whipping wind clouding their hearing.

"Ah! I see!" Junkrat threw the bush away then closed his eyes, then pulled out a teddy bear.

"Not a plush! A Rush, love!" Tracer growled, "A Rush of Speed!"

"Sorry! I don't do drugs, mate!" Junkrat answered.

"Not a rush of- WAHH!" Tracer tripped on an outcropped asphalt piece and landed roughly on the track, "AYYYYYYYY!" she screamed when she was run over by the cars.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Junkrat screamed and was then struck by a car and sent careening out of the dream at a brilliant speed. "WAHHHHH!" the man yelled and flew in the air for minutes before touching down on a bed.

"Argh..." the man growled and waited until the pained had passed to look up, only to see a very familiar body, "Fareeha." he grinned and saw her dream cloud, "Oh... Now this is the jackpot... If I can see what she's dreaming about, maybe I can get a one up with her later... OR maybe she's dreaming about me!" he smiled ecstatically and jumped up to the dream cloud.

The man peeked inside, only to see Pharah sitting down under a palm tree next to a lush river. Using his innate stealth, Junkrat closed his eyes and made a bush appear so he could hide and spy.

"Sometimes... I wish my life was like my dreams." Pharah said to herself, "Peaceful... no wars or death, no pain and suffering." she grabbed a lily pad flower from the river, "Just beautiful."

Junkrat peered in and saw Pharah pick the petals of the flower.

"I act like such a soldier around him." the woman said, "But at most... I wish to be nice and helpful, and I think he sees that." she chuckled to herself, "I'm such a child... my mother was right... look at me playing this game." she picked another petal, "He loves me... He loves me not... He loves me-"

The last petal fell to the ground.

Junkrat was now at full attention.

"I guess he really loves me." Pharah smiled, "It seems my interest, ..."

Junkrat could no longer hear the name or anything, then felt an indomitable force drag him, "Hey!" he screamed as he was suddenly yanked away from Pharah's dream. "WAHHHHHH!" the man was recalled from the women's bunk, through the wall, to the men's bunk, then all the way back into his own dream bubble, which immediately burst.

"What!?" Real Junkrat yelled in shock and awoke to Roadhog, Hanzo, 76, Zarya, Mei, Tracer, and Winston all surrounding his bed, "What do you guys want!?" he growled angrily.

"Get out of our dreams!" the angry individuals yelled at the Australian.

Junkrat sighed and was prepared for the worst nagging of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 8**

 **(First of Summer)**

 **JUNKRAT GOES TO THE BEACH**

* * *

"Alright, soldiers." Soldier 76 addressed the Overwatch agents in the debriefing room, "For your valiant efforts the past few months, I thought I could raise morale by giving us a little break." he nodded, "As you know, this is Gibraltar-"

"I know this place, it was good for my tan." Reinhardt stroked his beard.

"And Gibraltar has beautiful beaches. And definitely does NOT belong to Spain." 76 chuckled and saw Tracer wave a Union Jack, "I thought we could celebrate the summer by taking a break at the beach."

"Excellent idea, Commander Hardwood." Mercy smiled, "This will be great."

"Of course it is." Soldier 76 smirked, "Alright, I want all the men to come with me to set up!" he ordered around.

"Yes, Commander Hardwood!" the males of Overwatch saluted and followed 76.

The small entourage walked a bit away from the debriefing room before stopping in front of the lounge because Soldier 76 had suddenly halted.

"Alright, no need to thank me." 76 mumbled lowly and opened his coat, revealing a bunch of sunglasses inside.

"Now why do we need these?" Lucio asked, "I already got the funkiest visor in the Outpost!" he chuckled.

"That is see through." 76 responded, "Now I know you're still young, boy." he patted Lucio's shoulder, "But here's life lesson number one... When going to the beach, always take sunglasses."

"And why is that?" Hanzo asked and crossed his arms.

"Because there's gonna be girls... in liberal clothing." 76 answered and raised his eyebrows, and immediately all the guys got a pair of shades.

"Nice idea." Trobjorn chuckled as he put on some aviators, "My... I look like a biker." he joked.

"Who needs sunglasses when you have a mask." Roadhog chuckled and gave his shades to Junkrat, who had not gotten some, "Harharhar!"

"We're all lucky, soldier." 76 addressed Roadhog as he looked at Genji and Reaper, "We don't need them."

"Yes, but mine wasn't a choice to wear." Genji sighed and looked down.

"And that's great, because you can never forget it!" 76 tried to cheer him up, "Now! Let's set up! Oh!" he turned to Bastion, "And don't you blab it, mecha!" he told the robot.

"Doot! Doo Dee Doot!" Bastion saluted, and then the small posse went off.

 **0000000**

"And here we go." Reinhardt, who was out of his giant exosuit, said as he set down a cooler, "Pure craft Germanic beer." he grinned as he opened the box, exposing its contents, "Smell 'zat superior German engibrewing."

"Now it's a beach party." Trobjorn laughed as he basked in the sun, "Hahahaha!"

"And that's the last of it." Soldier 76 dusted off his hands as the volleyball net was set up, "Now we wait." he smirked under his visor.

Suddenly, there was some footsteps heard by the trail that led down to the beach, and all were waiting in anxiousness.

"HRUPH!" Winston erupted from the trail and landed on the sand, "Hi there!" he told the ones already there, "I'm ready to have an adventure." he showed off his scuba gear.

"Um... where are the others?" Soldier 76 asked the ape, "You know... the-"

"They will be arriving shortly, Commander Hardwood." Winston reported, "Now who's ready to discover the mysteries of the sea?" he asked with enthusiasm, but got none in return.

"I will discover with you, and see all the Iris's creatures." Zenyatta finally spoke up, "Thankfully, I do not require breathing, so I can join you, my friend."

"Thank you." Winston said and walked off to the waters with him.

"Cheers love, the cavalry's here!" a voice called out, and in zipped Tracer, donned with a blue and yellow one piece swimsuit, "What are we going to do today?" she asked Commander Hardwood.

"Well... Mrs... Um..." 76 stammered, "We're going to... HAVE YOU IN MY SIGHTS." he blurted out.

"What?" Tracer asked in confusion.

"Play volleyball!" 76 yelled to redeem himself, "Come on guys! Volleyball!" he grabbed the ball and walked to the improvised court.

"Alright! I live for a good fight!" Reinhardt walked over and went on the opposite side, "Come and face me, Commander!" he taunted and beat his chest.

"I am with you!" a wild Zarya appeared, also having a one piece swimsuit that could show off her muscular build, "Together, we are stronk!" she told Reinhardt.

"'Zat's more like it!" Reinhardt cheered, "Oh! Come here, lil man!" he told Junkrat, who was standing next to Roadhog.

"Ok, mate." Junkrat mumbled and set up in the front, "This game's gonna be... a blast." he grinned evilly and chuckled.

"I hope you give it your all, Jamison." a familiar voice called out, and Pharah appeared, but with a two piece black and blue swimsuit.

"I-I-I-I-I..." Junkrat's eyes shot open, "I will!" he blurted out.

"This game's gonna get funky!" Lucio joined in on Junkrat's side, "Come on, time to turn it up!"

So it was like this:  
Junkrat, Reinhardt, Zarya, Lucio, Hanzo, and DVa VS Pharah, Tracer, 76, Trobjorn, Genji, and Mei, A tense battle where blood and sweat were shed, and where sand was destroyed by constant barrages.

The last point.

"We have to do this!" Hanzo yelled as he saw Junkrat serve the ball, "Come on!" he growled.

"I'm going, mate!" Junkrat growled back and placed the ball, "And I'm going in hot!" he laughed and suddenly cranked up the ball, "THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!" he looked at Mei and launched the ball.

VROOOM! The ball roared and careened straight towards Mei, "Stop!" she suddenly set up and Ice Wall that deflected it back at a pace faster than before.

"NO!" Junkrat and his team gasped in horror.

"Yes!" Tracer cheered as she heard the dissent on the other side of the wall, "We did it! Yeah!" she jumped up.

"A Job well done." Trobjorn rolled up the sleeves of his Hawaiian shirt, "Thanks!"

However, the wall broke down, only to reveal Reinhardt midair.

"WHAT!?"

"HAMMER DOWN!" Reinhardt roared and spiked the ball so hard it made a crater and scorched the sand were it landed.

POINT!

"Alright!" DVa cheered, "GG!" she chuckled and ran to piled hug her team, "We did it! GG EZ!"

"Congratulations." Soldier 76 clapped, "I guess you win." he chuckled, "But can you win against the best player?" he smirked and the team split to reveal Bastion in his turret form.

"DOOT DOOT DOOT!" Bastion said and activated his gatling gun.  
BRZZZZZ! Dozens of little volleyballs shot out.

"Ouch Ouch!" Junkrat's team ran away from the pain.

 **0000000**

"I'd like to congratulate you with your victory." Pharah told Junkrat as the two walked down the beach, "You did great back there... it was a blast." she chuckled.

"Haha! A pun!" Junkrat grinned and chuckled, "But thank you, darlin'-" he shut his mouth.

"Ah..." Pharah looked down, "Jamison."

"I'm sorry." Junkrat looked away, "I'm a terrible person, a terrible bloke missing a leg." he growled and kicked a seashell, then ran off in anger.

"Jamison-" Pharah sighed as he saw him run off.

Junkrat ran as far as he could, so he would no longer see Pharah in the distance, and this escape made him end up by a small market. The man walked in to forget himself in the crowds, then walked up to a stand that was selling soda.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the man in the stand said, "Soda?"

"Can you give me a bleach, so I can drink my evil way." Junkrat sighed, then saw the man look at him in a strange way.

"Well, what do we have here?" a man spoke, and Junkrat turned to see a man in a cowboy suit, "Seems someone's a bit down." he chuckled.

"Huh?" Junkrat mumbled, "Who are you."

"Just a tourist." the man responded and set his tea down, "I'm here because the wife is on a business meeting."

"Must be nice to have someone to like ya, mate." Junkrat sighed, "But not this bloke... I am the world's most not deserving man."

"Well that's a bit beating yourself." the man muttered, "What's wrong, if I may ask."

"The darlin' I like is this super just woman." Junkrat responded, "But I'm a very very bad bloke... Heck, I joined Overwatch to get rich."

"Overwatch?" the man's ears perked up, "That organization that fights the Omnics?"

"Yep." Junkrat sighed, "We're both in it... But I don't deserve it, or her." he muttered.

"At least you acknowledge you're in the wrong." the cowboy muttered, "I know some men that are too blind to see their own wrongs. At least you're changing, that's called becoming human." he girnned, "And that's what the women like... Trust me." he stood up, "Also, if the Outpost needs some remodeling, my wife is in that business." he pulled out a card and handed it to the man.

"Thanks for the advice, mate." Junkrat grabbed the card, then read it.

VISHKAR CORPORATION

Satya Vaswani.

"Oy Mate, this is the-" the Australian no longer saw the man.

 **0000000**

"I heard what happened, Junkers." Tracer muttered as the two sat down in the lounge, "Faree is still very confused about what happened."

"I still need some time." Junkrat responded and looked at the night sky, "I don't feel worthy, ya hear me, mate? Fareeha darlin' is this superwoman, and I'm just a bloke with a fetish for explosions." he looked down and shed a single tear.

Tracer frowned, "At least you're changing, love. You're becoming better than when you first came here."

"Tracer... I've only told one person this." Junkrat mumbled and looked at her, "I didn't join Overwatch to help people."

"Then what for?" Tracer asked.

"I joined to get rich." Junkrat mumbled, "I joined to get some mad cash..." he chuckled, but bitterly.

However, another set of ears didn't interpret it this way.

"Jamison... How could you?" Pharah spoke, holding a small flower made out of a scrapped rocket she had fired before.

"Fareeha-"

"I thought you changed, Jamison." Pharah growled, "I thought Overwatch changed you for the better... But I was wrong." she threw her gift on the ground, "But I guess you are still... still... a Junkrat, nothing more nothing less." she spat on her gift and walked off.

Junkrat looked at the gift, then was filled with pure chaotic rage. "RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared.

"Junkers!" Tracer called out as the man trashed the lounge in anger, "Stop! Stop!"

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME!" Junkrat yelled to the night sky, "RAHHH!" he threw three concussion mines and blew them all up.

Tracer saw as Junkrat continued his manic rage, then stood aside and frowned.

* * *

 **What's this? A McCree Cameo? Could it mean _Gunslingers and Lightbringers_ has a sequel? MWAHAHAHA  
ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 9**

 **JUNKRAT SAVES THE DAY**

* * *

Junkrat waited anxiously in the lounge, looking at the main doors with much enthusiasm. "Come on come on..." he said under his breath, and then finally sighed in relief when he saw them open.

However, this relief was shattered when it was Mei who entered.

"You bully." Mei walked up to Junkrat and handed back his gift, "Fareeha said she doesn't want anything to do with this gift." she reported, and then handed a couple of credits to the man, "And she saws you should have this, you no good money loving rat."

Junkrat looked as Mei walked away, then turned to face Roadhog, "I guess she's kinda upset." he chuckled uneasily.

"Kinda?" Roadhog grunted and closed his eyes, then snatched the money from Junkrat's hands, "She sounds more pissed off than a riled taipan." he counted the cash, "Ooh... 130 Credits." he chuckled.

"What do I do, mate?" Junkrat grabbed his hair and pulled it, "This is the third week I've been shot down."

"How many times have you tried?" Roadhog asked.

"12 times." Junkrat sighed.

"Did you get money in return?" Roadhog asked again.

"Every single time with the same message." Junkrat groaned.

"Look on the bright side, we can make a business out of this." Roadhog grossly chuckled.

"Why you..." Junkrat growled and shook his fist, "I won't extort Fareeha Darlin'!"

"Why not?" Roadhog shrugged his shoulders, "What I know from you, you are probably an extorting master. I wonder why the sudden change."

Roadhog was right, Junkrat had changed, and he knew that. He had it plastered all over his face, ever since that first encounter with Pharah many months ago.

"What can I do to tell Pharah I ain't the same, mate?" Junkrat asked Roadhog, "How can I make it clear I like her?"

"I am not the one you should be asking this." Roadhog grumbled, "I lost the my loving side a long time ago." he growled.

"I said I'll help you, Junkers, so here I am!" Tracer appeared in front of the man, "Dr. Tracer is on the case!"

"And you have my blade." Genji landed nearby and unsheathed his Katana, "I will do all I can so your circumstances will not be like mine."

"Really?" Junkrat asked the two, "Will you help me even I screwed up big time?"

"Absolutely... and you didn't screw up, love." Tracer smiled, "You said you were past your thieving and finessing, Faree just misunderstood ya."

"So there's still a chance?" Junkrat grinned.

"Absolutely, but first you need to get spiffed up!" Tracer snapped her fingers and looked at the man.

0000000

"I'm not sure about this, mate..." Junkrat gulped as he was sprawled out on a dentist operation chair, "I-I never been to a toothician before..."

"No need to fear, Junkrat." Mercy said as she put on a mask, "You are in the best hands." she smiled and then pulled out a large drill, "Time to make your teeth squeaky clean!"

Junkrat's eyes shot open, "NO NO NO NO!"

"Hold him back." Mercy sighed.

"Gotcha." Roadhog said and tied his chain hook around the chair, "Here ya go, doc."

"Thank you." Mercy turned to Junkrat, "Now this will only hurt a little bit." she revved up the drill, which screamed just about as loud as Junkrat.

0000000

"I can't feel my mouth." Junkrat groaned as he and Tracer went clothes shopping, "When did she say I can eat again."

"Not yet." Tracer groaned and pulled up a nice Italian suit, "Hey, how about this one?" she asked the man.

"Egh... I hate the monkey suits." Junkrat grumbled, "Can't I just wear a polo?"

"This isn't for you, this if for Fareeha." Tracer responded, "If you wanna look nice for her, you must buy a suit."

"Fine..." Junkrat groaned, then looked at the price tag, "Holy snap, this is bloody theft!" he yelled in anger as he saw the insane cost.

"How about this one?" Tracer pulled out a yellow suit, but was stopped when the store owner arrived.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." the owner said, "This one... this one is already reserved, for a costume party."

"A costume party? In the Summer?" Junkrat growled, "Oy! I actually like this one! Who's the bloke that ordered it?"

"Let me see..." the owner looked at his tablet, "Ah... A reservation for this suit was made by a Mr. Cree... A costume party." he chuckled, "He said he wanted to be a Vigilante."

"Relax, Junkers." Tracer put the suit back, "Look, here's another yellow one." she pulled out that suit, which was better than the previous one.

"Bingo!" Junkrat cheered and then looked at the price, "And just in my budget!" he gave a thumbs up.

0000000

Tracer and Junkrat were now walking back to the Outpost via the path of the sandy beaches.

"I hate sand." Tracer groaned, "It's rough and bad... and it gets everywhere." she sighed as she kicked a seashell, "And it stops me from sprinting effectively." she tried to speed off, only for the sand to make her slip.

"You alright, there?" Junkrat chuckled as he carried his suit in a store bag, "Sand's bad, mate." he turned, only to see Zenyatta waving at them.

"What's this?" Tracer stood up and saw Zenyatta hover frantically to them, "What's wrong?"

"Winston has been marooned by the surf." Zenyatta reported, "If we don't rescue him, he will most certainly drown."

"What!?" Tracer gasped in horror, "Where?!" she looked at the sea.

"By the treacherous rocks." Zenyatta kept a calm about him, "I saw him burst his oxygen tank, which blasted him over there."

"Oh no oh no..." Tracer muttered, then kicked off her shoes and sprinted off effectively.

"Where is the bloke?" Junkrat muttered, and saw Zenyatta point to large pointy stones that had waves crashing on them, "Of course..." he groaned and the two went to that location.

"Look, there he is." Zenyatta spoke and pointed to Winston, who was holding on to dear life so the waves wouldn't claim his life, "He's in critical shape... Hold on." the omnic threw a Harmony Orb to help the ape.

"What do we do?" Junkrat looked at Zenyatta.

"Alas, I am too small to aid the simian." Zenyatta looked down in shame.

"Well the bloke can't drown there!" Junkrat grumbled and handed his suit to Zenyatta, "Imma coming!" the man ran to meet the surf.

"Are you sure?" Zenyatta asked before the man lept in.

"I have the swimming ability of a salty." Junkrat scoffed at the concern, "Trust me!" he dove and went under the water, only to have a wave drag him under.

The man struggled to get up and was losing air rapidly.

"Are you ok?" Zenyatta looked for the man to resurface, "Jamison?"

SWOOOSH! A large wave dragged the man back on the shore, all sprawled out on his face.

"Perhaps I'm a little land loving..." Junkrat groaned and coughed out some seawater, "I can't beat the surf..." he growled and stood up.

"HELP!" Winston roared and waved his arms.

"Think ya stupid bloke..." Junkrat pounded his head, then looked at his brand new suit, "Hmm... AH HA!" he snapped his fingers, "'Scuse me." he grabbed his suit back and spread out the suit coat.

"What are you doing?" Zenyatta saw the man set down a mine in the sand, then stand on it.

"Junkrat!" Tracer, now returning with a help, yelled.

"Here we go!" Junkrat lit the fuse, then went sky high.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Soldier 76 yelled as the man was now in the air, "What's going on here!?"

"Jamison is attempting to save Winston." Zenyatta reported, "Look." he pointed up.

Junkrat spread out the shirt coat and used it as a makeshift hang glider to sail the sky, "Now let me just..." he tried to steer it down to the location of Winston.

"He's going to get hurt." Roadhog grumbled as he saw Junkrat hover down.

"I hope he doesn't..." Pharah said under her breath as she looked at the man worriedly.

"Tally ho!" Junkrat cheered and landed on the spire Winston was on, "Cheers, mate, the air force is here!" he chuckled and grabbed Winston.

"Thank you, Jamison." Winston sighed in relief as the man helped him get up to a small outcropping, "Now how are we going to get out?" he asked.

"Oh..." Junkrat muttered, "Um... I hadn't thought of that..." he said and looked in his pack, "And I'm all out of mines... great."

"So we're stuck here?" Winston asked, then saw the man dig deeper.

"Think ya bloke..." Junkrat growled to himself, "Ah HA!" he said, "Now mate... I'm really sorry for this..." he mumbled lowly.

"What are you talking about, Jamison?" Winston asked in curiosity, then saw the man take out his steel trap, "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Junkrat jumped on Winston's back and made the trap clamp on the ape's buttocks.

"RAHHHHHHH!" Winston roared in pain and shot straight up into the sky.

"Oh my..." Mercy gasped as the ape and the man were at their apex point, "Nonononono..." she saw them descend.

"Here we go!" Junkrat extended his coat again, which made them slow their descent, "Now let me just-" he suddenly felt his coat give way when he tried to grab the trap again, "WAHHHHH!" he was taken by the wind.

"OOF!" Winston landed in the sand in front of the Overwatch squad.

"Are you alright?" Tracer asked the ape.

"I am quite relieved..." Winston responded, "But Junkrat-"

The Australian had now lost his hang glider, since the coat was very wet and heavy, and thus could no longer sustain flight. "Well... this is it." Junkrat sighed as he plummeted down to the sea, "I guess I... sleep with the fishes." he chuckled and then struck the ocean.

"Ha!" Pharah gasped, "Jamison!" she ran to the border of sea and land, "Where.. Where..." she looked around.

"I see him..." Zenyatta focused and threw a Harmony Orb, "This should keep him alive for a few minutes... But he is there." he pointed dead ahead.

Pharah nodded and blasted off, then scanned the sea until she got a vital sign from the Harmony Orb, "Jamison." she muttered and zoomed down and swooped up the man like a hawk.

The two landed on the beach, but Junkrat fell to the sand completely unconscious.

"He still lives." Mercy took a pulse reading, "Administering first aid." she took out her staff and did her healing, "Thanks to your Harmony Orb, he will be alive."

"I never knew he had it in him." Hanzo looked at the downed Australian.

"That is not working." Zarya stepped in, "You must remove water from the lungs of our comrade!" she picked up Junkrat with one arm, "I will now initiate Siberian Bear Maneuver." she embraced the man and crushed him in a tight hug.

"BLAGH!" Junkrat spat out water, "GRAHHHHH!" he groaned in pain, "MY SPINE!"

"Great, he's alive." Roadhog grumbled, but then chuckled, "At least I have someone to cook 'em while I hook 'em." he walked over to Junkrat.

"Hooey Gooey..." Junkrat rubbed his head, "Hey! Did I save the ape mate?" he looked around.

"You have victory, my friend." Genji reported and pointed to Winston, "Thanks to you, our ape friend is safe on land."

"I think I shall refrain from scuba diving for the time being." Winston rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Until I get my suit fixed, that is."

"Too bad your suit was ruined." Tracer muttered and looked at the soiled clothes.

"Aww..." Junkrat groaned, "Now how am I supposed to meet Fareeha Darlin-" he shut his mouth when he saw the rest of Overwatch was there (he was still oblivious to Pharah's presence).

"That doesn't matter, my friend!" Reinhardt told him, "You are a hero!"

"I am?" Junkrat asked unsurely, as if he didn't understand what that praise was about.

"You are." Pharah spoke and hugged Junkrat.

"A-A-Aahh..." Junkrat stammered and froze in bashfulness.

"I apologize for being so critical of you, Jamison." Pharah told him, "I should have trusted my instincts instead of my hothead." she chuckled weakly, "I hope you can forgive me."

"I do!" Junkrat responded rapidly, "You're forgiven, You're forgiven!" he cried out.

"Well, it's time for us to go." Soldier 76 said, "Let these two have some time together."

"How come we never get time together?" Reaper asked as he walked next to Widowmaker.

"Shut up." 76 responded and they went up the trail.

* * *

 **Remember, if you wanna suggest a way Junkrat could woo Pharah, be my guest!  
Thanks for the review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S, My ships aren't that weird now... I only ship Junkrat and Pharah, McCree and Symmetra, Hanzo/Genji/Reinhardt and Mercy, Reaper and Widowmaker**


	10. Chapter 10

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 10**

 **JUNKRAT HELPS OUT**

* * *

"Haa..." Junkrat sighed in amorous feelings as he sprawled out on his bed, "Fareeha." he smiled and held a small picture of her and him they had taken that same day.

"How did it go?" Roadhog asked, "I heard you went to Granada." he grumbled, "I hope your not spending my part of the treasure."

"No." Junkrat scoffed, "Say, Roadhog... how do you tell a gal you fancy her?" he sat up.

"You mean you haven't told her." Roadhog growled, "Wow, you are a real pansy." he grumbled, "Just tell her and fulfill your wish. Be fruitful and multiply the earth with your explosive wonder kids."

"Shut up." Junkrat growled and looked at the man, "Just help me out here."

"Just tell her." Roadhog grunted, "Don't be a puss."

"Some help you are- Oh!" Junkrat looked at his watch and stood up, "I gotta take out Fareeha Darlin' for a small dinner."

"So you asked her out but not told her you like her?" Roadhog muttered, "Wow..."

0000000

"Flow like water..." Genji muttered as he focused his Dragonblade on a training dummy outside of the Outpost, "HRAH!" he swiped the dummy and cleaved it in two, then sheathed his sword in a clean motion. "I have become better-" the ninja stopped and turned to see Junkrat appear in a nice suit.

"G'day, mate." Junkrat said as he stroked his newly fixed hair, "How are you?"

"Good, but how are you?" Genji chuckled as he walked up to the man, "Why do you have a great appearance?"

"I'm taking Fareeha out for a dinner." Junkrat answered and rubbed the back of his head, "Yep..."

"Congratulations on your victory." Genji nodded, but then went silent for a while.

"Are you alright, mate?" Junkrat asked the ninja, who sighed deeply.

"I am." Genji responded, "And I am glad you have succeeded, unlike me." he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Junkrat pried in, "Unless you don't want to tell me."

"Eh... It's alright." Genji muttered, "I tell you this in confidence Jamison... I have a strong attachment to Angela Zeir." he reported, "She saved my life... and she's... an angel."

"Hehehehehehe." Junkrat chuckled at the pun, "So... Um, ya like the gal?"

"Yes, but alas I am but a metal husk held up by only scraps of a man." Genji said bitterly, "I see why no one would love me... a cybernetic wreck..." he sighed deeply and looked up to the sky.

"Well... maybe I can help?" Junkrat asked.

"Do not trouble yourself, Jamison." Genji told him, "I am a lost cause." he turned away and walked to another dummy.

Junkrat looked as the cyborg unsheathed his Dragonblade, then started to walk off.

"Every time I see your face... My Angela... I start dying even though I am not dead." Genji said to himself, but it was heard by the Australian, who frowned.

Junkrat grinned, looked at his watch, then ran off after being reassured by the time he had.

0000000

"Huah... Who has woken me up from my nap?" Mercy yawned as she walked to the door of her office, "Hello?" she looked outside and saw Junkrat standing there with a bouquet. "Junkrat?" she asked in confusion, "I thought you liked Faree-"

"It's not from me." Junkrat growled, "It's from the Genji bloke?"

"What?" Mercy said in surprise, "Why would he get me this?" she asked and grabbed the flowers, "Oh?" she saw a card was in there, "Every time I see your face, my Angela, I start dying even though I am not dead. Please heal my wounded heart." she read the typed message.

"He said this himself." Junkrat told her, "I think he likes ya." he chuckled.

Mercy smiled deeply, then sniffed the flowers, "I will give him my thanks." she said, "Thank you, Jamison, do you want some coffee?" she asked and pointed inside her office.

"Ha! Yes!" Junkrat said, but then caught a quick glance at his watch, "OH SNAP!" he yelled, "I'M FIVE MINUTES LATE!" he ran off.

Nearby, Genji was returning with Zenyatta from meditation.

"Do you wish to avoid this hall, my student?" Zenyatta asked the ninja, "I sense your sadness seeping throughout your soul."

"No... I shouldn't-" Genji caught sight of Mercy, who waved at him.

"Genji, can I see you for a moment?" the medic called out, "Please, the doctor will see you now."

"What's this?" Genji muttered and walked towards her, and was yanked inside.

 **0000000**

"Jamison." Pharah told the man as he arrived in full sprint, "You're kind of late." she mumbled and looked at her watch, "What happened?"

"I was helpin a mate of mine." Junkrat tried to catch his breath, then looked at his date, "Um... You... look... nice..." he stammered and saw the woman's dress- his gift to her.

"Thank you." Pharah smiled, "Do you want to drive or me?" she held up the hoverscooter keys.

"I don't want you to become tired." Junkrat answered and grabbed the keys, "Please, be my guest." he smiled and extended his arm.

"How fancy." Pharah chuckled and placed her arm inside his, "Thank you for inviting me to eat with you."

"Anything for you, Fareeha." Junkrat walked her to the scooter, "Plus, we're going to eat Mediterr-Medite-Meditesomethin' food." he informed the woman.

"My favorite." Pharah said as Junkrat helped her up on the scooter.

"I mean, you lived there." Junkrat boarded, but then pulled out a map from his pocket, "Or does she..." he muttered to himself.

"Oh Jamison..." Pharah chuckled and grabbed the map, "I come from here." she pointed at Egypt, "Under Greece."

"I knew you lived in the Afric." Junkrat mumbled, "But I didn't know where the Egyp was." he sighed, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Pharah told him, "And I guess you come from here..." she pulled out her holophone and showed him a picture of Australia.

"Hey hey!" Junkrat grinned, "Home sweet home!" he pointed at the phone, "Boy I love my 'Straya!" he turned on the scooter.

"Well too bad we're not going a cookout at a barbie amirite mate?" Pharah said in a pitiful Australian accent.

"Uh..." Junkrat mumbled, "Yeah..." he chuckled, "But I've been meaning to try out the Medi food!" he looked at her, "I want to see how good the food of your homeland taste like Fareeha."

"You won't be disappointed." Pharah smirked, "Trust me..." she grabbed his waist, and the two drove off to Spain.

* * *

 **ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 11**

 **JUNKRAT MAKES A BARBIE**

 **(Last of Summer)**

* * *

"What's all this for, Junkers?" Tracer looked as Junkrat carried a cooler, "Are you cooking out?" she saw as the man had a grill set up in the garden.

"Yep." Junkrat responded as he set the cooler down next to the grill, "Making a recipe I found online." he pulled out his holophone, "It's supposed to be a real barbie treat." he chuckled and pulled out a large steak.

"Ah, food from the former colonies." Tracer sat down on a chair, "Yummy." she pulled out a fork and knife.

"It's not for you, mate." Junkrat responded, "it's for Fareeha Darlin... She wanted to try 'Strayan cuisine and I'm making it for her." he turned on the blaze.

"Ah rubbish." Tracer sighed and then sprinted off.

"Time to cook." Junkrat put on an apron and set the steak down on the grill, "Outback style!" he saw as the meat started to sizzle.

0000000

"Done!" the man grinned greatly as he set down the juicy steak on a white plate, "Oh! I forgot the barbie sauce!" he chuckled and walked off to get the missing item, "I just committed the cardinal sin of Outback grilling..." Junkrat said to himself as he entered the Outpost proper.

"Mission report." Soldier 76 spoke to a small recording device, "Today was a pretty calm day and I was able to get some of the boots to get some practice by throwing them to some Omnic Skirmishes." he added, "I didn't need to send Overwatch-" the man started to sniff the air.

There stood the steak, alone and in plain view on the table.

"Hello there." Soldier 76 chuckled, "Thank goodness someone took the time to prepare this to appreciate their leader." he sat down and grabbed a fork and knife, "Commander Lance Hardwood, you done good, you done good." he smiled and chowed down.

And so the commander finished the meal and went about his way, and a few moments later the Australian reappeared.

"I can't believe the Hog was hoardin' it all this time." Junkrat grumbled as he looked at the BBQ Sauce, "Damn bloke thinks he can be the barbie kin-" his eyes shot open when he saw his plate was empty.

"WHAT!?" the man yelled in anger and sprinted, "Who the heck ate my steak!?" he looked around and saw no one, "Argh!" he growled and opened his cooler, "I guess I'll cook her mine..." he grumbled and set down the next steak on the grill.

0000000

"This time I got this." Junkrat set down the steak and lathered it with Barbecue sauce, "Fareeha's gonna be so amazed by me cooking!" he chuckled, then frowned, "Ah rats... I forgot the capsicum." he grumbled and then walked off.

And just as he stepped out, Reaper walked in.

"Quién está haciendo fajitas?" the man asked as he saw the grill, "Ah... look at this." he walked up to the steak, then showed it to Widowmaker.

"I want to watch my weight." Widowmaker told him, "This doesn't just happen." she showed off her curves.

"You have to eat soon." Reaper grumbled and grabbed a fork, "Or you'll disappear."

"Il faut souffrir pour etre belle." Widowmaker responded, "Or do you want me to gain weight? I know you don't." she smirked.

"Valid point." Reaper responded and ate the steak as he walked away with her.

"I got the capsicum." Junkrat returned, and once again growled in rage, "WHAT!?" he saw that not only the steak was gone, but his plate as well, "Who in the heck keeps takin' my barbie food!?" he yelled, then left to get another steak.

"Ah, there it was!" Mercy told Reinhardt as the two entered the garden, "We need to stock that grill up so Hanzo can catalog it."

"Reinhardt at your service." Reinhardt said as he grabbed the grill, then using the power of his exosuit, picked it up easily.

0000000

Junkrat returned, only to see that his grill was taken away.

"WHY!? I JUST WANT TO MAKE AN AUSSIE MEAL FOR FAREEHA!" the man cried out in anger.

Junkrat fell on his knees and looked down in shame.

"Sorry to hear your misfortune, love." Tracer appeared and arrived eating something.

"I just tried so hard." Junkrat sighed and then looked at Tracer, "What are you eating?" he asked her.

"I bumped in to Reaper and he gave me a piece of a steak he found." Tracer responded, "It's so yummy!" she smiled.

Junkrat's ears perked up, then looked at Tracer's meal, "Hey!" he yelled and punched Tracer in the gut.

"GAH!" Tracer gasped as all her air escaped her body, "Bloody hell!" she yelled when she regained her speech, "What the-"

"You stole my steaks!" Junkrat yelled and snatched the plate from her hand, "You thievin pom!" he growled.

"I did not!" Tracer responded harshly, "I did not take your food!" she growled and pointed at him, "I told you Reaper gave it to me!"

"Oh, now with the excuses..." Junkrat rolled his eyes and pointed back at her, "Lookie here, you pom... You can steal an Aussie's home, or his car, but you can never... ever... steal his barbie meals." he growled.

"Relax, Junkrat, I haven't finished it." Tracer sighed and pointed at the steak, which was about a quarter of the original size remaining, "I think you can give that to Fareeha-"

"What?" Pharah stepped in, hearing the commotion, "What is this about me?" she asked.

"Fareeha, it ain't much... but here." Junkrat sighed and handed the plate to her, "I worked very hard for this and suffered a bit, but seeing you taste it will make it all better." he said under his breath.

"Is this authentic Australian cuisine? For me?" Pharah asked in curiosity, "Jamison, you remembered." she said and smelled the steak, then took her first bite.

Junkrat gulped as he saw the woman taste it bit by bit.

A big smile came upon Pharah's face, which caused Junkrat to become completely relieved and serene.

"Thank you for making this for me." Pharah told him, then reached for his hand, "I feel like you really care about what I say."

"Eh Eh Eh Eh..." Junkrat stamered, then collapsed and fainted.

"Welp." Tracer put her arms on her hips, "I'll take care of this."

"Do you think he's like this because he lo-" Pharah stopped and scoffed a bit, "No, I shouldn't think like that... I shouldn't be selfish, I have a job to do. I must protect the innocent." she mumbled, "But I really want-" she paused and walked off bitterly.

"She fancies you, love." Tracer spoke to the knocked out Junkrat, "But she can't just yet." she sighed sadly and held his chin up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 12**

 **(Autumn)**

 **FALL OF THE JUNKRAT**

* * *

"Take aim... Fire!" some soldiers appeared and shot some hostile Omnics, then quickly hid behind cover.

"The boots need some help." Soldier 76 said as he and Hanzo ran into the factory facility, then saw the small squadron being assaulted by the Omnic forces, "We need to extract them before the big forces come."

"A rescue mission." Hanzo sniped an Omnic from afar, "Who sent them so deep into Omnic lines?" he grunted and struck another.

"Someone higher ranked than me." 76 grumbled, "My command is limited to Overwatch and its small deployment forces, not the UN Army." he and Hanzo ran to get into a closer range.

"Pharah reporting." Pharah spoke into the radio comms, "Where do you want me to set up, Commander?"

"Stay in the sky, Pharah." Soldier muttered and aimed his rifle, then fired and shot an Omnic, "Over here!" he called out to the trapped soldiers, who were relieved at the sight.

"Something's not right here." Hanzo muttered uneasily, "This seems to easy..." he said and then placed a Sonic Arrow at the far west wall.

Suddenly, the arrow revealed an ambush.

TRAKAKAKAKAKAKA! Gatling guns from Bastion Model Omnics roared to life and nearly destroyed the entire squadron.

"Gwah!" only one soldier escaped alive but landed with a damaged leg in front of 76, "Ah..." he groaned in pain.

"Damnit... They were planning this!" 76 dragged the man to cover as they were being pelted by bullets, "Do you have a shot?" he told Hanzo.

"Not as we're being shot down." Hanzo barely avoided a bullet that had ricochet, "I'd rather not take a shot than lose my head."

"Pharah, we're trapped here! Help us out!" Soldier 76 spoke into the comms device, "Do you have a shot?"

"Coming to your locatio-"

"No! Do not!" 76 warned, "If you are not here do not come! It's an ambush!" he growled and attended the wounded paratrooper, "Here, heal up." he set down a Biotic field.

"All agents, watch out for Omnic forces, they planned an ambush." Hanzo warned everyone, "Be awares-" he saw a sniper trail race across the sky.

"One down." Widowmaker spoke, "But they spotted me!" she growled and a hail of bullets sounded through the comms.

"Let's see..." Hanzo popped out, "Clear shot..." he said and placed a spread arrow, then fired and took out two Omnics, "Thanks for the break."

"No problem." Widowmaker responded, "I have another sho- Oh wait." her voice indicated she had gained a rush.

On the ambush spot, Reaper teleported behind the Omnics and ambushed the ambushers, "Tin cans..." he blasted the last four omnics, "A dime a dozen." he dropped his shotguns and grabbed another pair.

"Is it clear?" 76 asked.

"Clear as a graveyard." Reaper responded, "Not one is left." he grumbled, then teleported over to their position.

"Thanks." Hanzo nodded.

"Hold on." Widowmaker spoke with concern, "Behind you!" she called out, and just as she said that some Special Operations Omnics burst from the door behind the group and opened fire.

"Crap!" 76 yelled and dove for cover, taking Hanzo with him.

"DWAK!" the last soldier was struck in the chest and eliminated.

"Retreat." Reaper followed the fleeing Hanzo and 76 in Wraith form, keeping eyes on their attackers.

"Did someone call backup?" Roadhog appeared and hooked one of the omnics and blasted him, "I brought Mei and the Rat." he informed 76 and Hanzo.

"Good. But watch your backside-" Soldier 76 stopped and fired and a sneaky Spec Ops Omnic, "Like that." he chuckled and reloaded.

"The cavalry's here." Tracer landed nearby and pelted another Omnic with her pistol, "Where's the party?" she asked and looked at Lucio, who came with her.

"They'll come soon." Hanzo grumbled, "That's what they've been doing so far." he sighed and stretched.

"What happened to our objective?" Lucio asked, "Did we save them?"

"No." 76 murmured, "All wiped out by the ambush." he sighed and kicked a box, "Damn it."

"I still wonder why they would send them so deep inside Omnic controlled territory." Tracer muttered, but then felt a bullet scratch her cheek, "Ah!" she gasped when the main omnic forces arrived.

"Damn! They have drones!" Hanzo growled and saw the flying Omnics in the sky.

"I got them." Pharah reported and went airborn, "They will not bother us any- AH!" she gasped, "They brought anti-air omnic- DWAH!" she was struck.

"Pharah!" Soldier 76 yelled, "Damn! It's like they knew we were coming!" he growled and punched the wall, "They countered us at every step!"

"I'm fine." Pharah responded with a deep sigh, "Just took a bit of flak." she muttered, "I really need someone to take those o-"

KAPOOOM! A huge explosion sounded outside, and pieces Omnics crashed through the windows of the factory, then the building itself started to quake and pieces of it started to fall.

"It's not going to hold!" Reaper observed pieces of the roof fall, "Who made that explosio- Get out!" he growled.

"Let's move it!" Lucio turned up his music, and the squad barely escaped the collapsing building, which fell in a large blast.

0000000

"What you did was reckless and irresponsible." Soldier 76 told Junkrat as he was in court martial, "Vice-Commander Reinhardt, Field Medic Zeir." he turned to his fellow prosecutors.

"We find Agent Jamison's actions unnecessary and unacceptable for any mission." Reinhardt added, "'Ze threat of life was high for the reward sought- which was minor." he grunted.

"But I tried to save everyone from the Omnics-"

"No. You tried to save Agent Fareeha." 76 growled, "Not all of us, or you wouldn't had caused such a large uncontrolled explosion." he put up some papers, "Field Medic, say the judgment."

"Yes, Commander Hardwood." Mercy spoke, "Agent Jamison, you have a 20 day suspension from field activity. And you are prohibited to be within 40 feet of Agent Fareeha or have any electronic communications with her." she informed.

Junkrat looked down in anger, but sighed deeply and accepted the terms in defeat.

 **0000000**

3 weeks and 2 days seemed like an eternity for the Australian, who sat by himself in the garden looking at the picture he and Pharah had taken in a photo booth.

"I never even had the chance to tell her I lov-" Junkrat cleared his throat, and held his bravado in order to stop from welling up, "Now I don't have the chance anymore."

* * *

 **Enoy and please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 13**

 **(Winter)**

 **JUNKRAT BREAKS THE LAW**

* * *

"Junkers, what are you doing!" Tracer pushed the man back, "That's Faree's bunk, you can't!" she warned, "Please, don't do that."

Trace... I can't do it anymore..." Junkrat muttered, "She's going to leave... I can't let her do that unless I tell her."

"Tell her what?" Tracer asked, then paused, "Oh... You haven't told her?"

"Yep... and she leaves in two weeks." Junkrat growled, "I can't let her leave to the Afric without telling her I love her." he confessed.

"Oh my." Zarya stepped in, "Comrade... I'm sorry to tell you this, but I overheard a conversation." she informed, causing the man to turn with full attention.

"What is it?" Tracer asked.

"Comrade Pharah is moving at the end of this week to Afrika." Zarya reported, "Apparently they want her deployed in Numbani as soon as possible- But there might be ulterior motives." she lowered her voice.

"Waddya mean?" Junkrat asked in concern.

"Comrade Pharah was scolded by Commander Hardwood about her status with you and said he had issued that early leave in order to combat it." Zarya said, "Now, you did not hear this from me." she muttered.

"That seppo..." Junkrat growled, "He can't do that!" he yelled angrily, "I'm going to show him a piece of my mind!" he stormed out.

0000000

"Show me a piece of your mind in here." Soldier 76 grunted as two soldiers threw Junkrat into a cell, "Threaten me again and I'll have you locked up in San Patmos to rot there." he shut the door himself, leaving the man in isolation

Junkrat sighed.

"And you're staying there for two weeks." Soldier 76 scoffed, "Shame... you'll miss Agent Fareeha's departure to Numbani." he grumbled and walked off.

"What evil have I done to deserve this." Junkrat mumbled to himself and looked up at the only light source- a window overlooking Gibraltar's large beach cliffs.

And so the week passed until it was Saturday, the day before Zero Hour.

Junkrat looked out the window one more time, then closed his eyes.

Why couldn't he have told her sooner?

0000000

Pharah packed her belongings and gave one last look at her bunk, then reached in her pocket to pull out a picture.

Perhaps they could have been together despite their positions.  
Perhaps she could protect the innocent and love him.

0000000

"Make it quick." a soldier grunted and the cell door opened, startling Junkrat as he saw a large shadow being cast on the floor, "Fareeha?" he asked.

"No." a quick grumble immediately identified the newcomer as Roadhog, who was carrying a cake, "I came by to give you something Fareeha made for you." he muttered and showed him the meal.

Junkrat grinned, the first time in a while, "Wow... she remembered." he chuckled.

"I completely think this cake is a good idea." Roadhog said curiously, then stepped out, "No need to cry, Ratman." he muttered.

"Thanks, Pigface." Junkrat nodded, "See you later, mate."

"No... See you later." Roadhog muttered, then the soldier shut the door.

Junkrat looked at the cake.

I LOVE YOU- read the icing words on top of the yellow colored cake.

"Wait a minute..." Junkrat muttered, "This doesn't look like Fareeha's writing..." he muttered, "She must have bought something from the store- at least she had the time to." he sighed and touched it.

The cake was unusually hard.

"What the heck?" Junkrat said in confusion and wiped a bit of the icing, revealing a metal interior, "Huh?" he grumbled and removed a huge slab of icing.

Two concussion mines were revealed, complete with a little note that read: 'Get out and Ace this joint. -Roadhog'.

"Pigface?" Junkrat picked up one of the mines, "Why would he do this?" he muttered and looked at the back of the note, which had a copy of the picture Junkrat so treasured- but this had the words 'DO IT YOU PUSS' coarsely written across them.

Junkrat suddenly gained a unexplicable daring spirit, then placed the mine on the windwo.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he yelled and the mine blew up.

"What the!?" the soldiers outside said in alert and quickly opened the cell door, "Hey!" one of them pointed at the convict.

"Sorry mates... gotta run!" Junkrat taunted and jumped out of the hole in the wall.

"He's gonna die." the other soldier growled as they ran to the hole, "That cliff is too-"

KAPOOM!  
Junkrat detonated the other mine before he struck the ground, allowing him to survive the fatal fall.

"Get the Commander on the phone!"

0000000

Junkrat ran down the beach as fast as he could, then flinched when alarms blared throughout the Outpost, "Welp... they found out." he chuckled and tried to pass the trail that connect the beach and the Outpost.

However, someone was already there to meet him.

"Hop on, Ratman." Roadhog, on his large hog, grunted.

"Why did you help me, mate?" Junkrat asked.

"Last thing I want is for you to end up like me." Roadhog responded, "Then there would be two more assholes in the world... And Mrs. Rut would have wanted me to." he sighed deeply, "Now get on!" he growled angrily, "Those mooks aren't gonna let you go free easily!"

"Oh! Right!" Junkrat said and jumped on the large motorcycle.

"And to be honest, Overwatch was becoming to uptight for me." Roadhog added as he revved his engines, "I think we were better alone." he took off.

"So you want to return like we were?" Junkrat asked as the two raced down the beach.

"Not necessarily." Roadhog answered, "I just don't want to be in Overwatch anymore." he grunted, "And you can do whatever you want with your life if you want... Maybe make them explosive babies with P-"

"Shut up, mate." Junkrat growled, "Now where is Pharah going?" he asked.

"She hasn't left yet." Roadhog responded, "We barely finished the farewell party... Which is why I could sneak a cake." he chuckled, "Stupid mooks never knew what hit them."

"Damn right." Junkrat chuckled, "But do you know the airport?"

"Ceuta International." Roadhog said as he raced south, "At a private line."

"Where'd you find this out?" Junkrat asked.

"I'm a criminal... I know my ways." Roadhog chuckled coarsely.

0000000

"Holy Crap." Soldier 76 grumbled as he saw his office was thrashed, and that his computer had a huge hook impaled into in, "Those bastards." he growled and gnashed his teeth.

0000000

The two Aussies reached the sea, and then looked across the Strait in order to see Ceuta.

"Is this bike part Submarine?" Junkrat asked coyly as Roadhog inspected the area.

"Shut up." Roadhog grunted, "Or I may turn around and you'll never see your Darlin' again." he threatened, which shut Junkrat up.

Boats were crossing the straight, from small yachts to large cruise ships.

"Are you buckled up?" Roadhog grumbled lowly as he revved up his engine.

"Why, mate?" Junkrat asked uneasily.

"Because we're gonna take a lil ride." Roadhog locked on to a garbage barge ahead, "RAHHH!" he roared and rocketed down the cliff head.

SCREEEEEE! The tires screamed and the engine shook, then the hog took off and went airborn.

"AHH!" Junkrat screamed as they descended down.

CRASH! The motorcycle struck the trash of the barge, then went dead.

Junkrat opened his eyes, then saw they were still alive, "Wow, mate... How did you know this barge was the one taking us to Ceuta?" he asked.

"I don't." Roadhog scoffed at the idea and kicked his hog's engine, making it revive in power, "There we go."

"So you just got on without knowing where this will take us?!" Junkrat yelled, "What if it takes us to Bumville, Desertland!?" he growled.

"Well that's a problem for the future." Roadhog chuckled and turned off his bike, "Now we wait." he sighed and took a breather.

0000000

"Goodbye, Pharah." Mercy waved the woman off as she entered her cab, "Have a wonderful time in Numbani."

"Have a safe trip, Faree!" Tracer added.

"May the Iris guide you in Numbani." Zenyatta gave her a peace sign.

"I will miss fighting by you." Mei muttered, "We made a good team."

"Fight for justice, young one!" Reinhardt teared up, "Remember we will miss you!"

"Stay funky, Fareeha!" Lucio waved, "Stay Fresh!"

"Something nice." Reaper grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Keep your wits about you." Genji told her, "And you will prevail."

"Stay safe, Fareeha... and be careful." Soldier 76 sighed, "Make sure to tell me when you reach the airport." he said and pulled out his holophone.

"Yes, Commander Hardwood." Pharah nodded and closed the door, "Farewell, everyone!" she waved her last goodbye, then frowned a bit when she saw an empty space.

"Goodbye... Jamison." she said to herself and rolled up the window.

0000000

"Thanks for the ride." Junkrat chuckled as the awestruck barge sailors saw the two speed off the garbage heap, leaving them screaming in Arabic.

"I hope this is Ceuta." Roadhog grumbled as he rode down the port, only to see a sign that said KAS AMAR.

"Damn... Wrong one." Junkrat growled, "Where is Ceuta!" he looked around and saw a bright city in the distance, "Hey! Could that be it."

"Better than this dump." Roadhog chuckled and raced off.

0000000

Pharah looked outside the Overwatch Ferry windows and looked at the waters before her, then looked ahead and saw the city of Ceuta in the distance.

"We're almost there, ma'am." a soldier reported to her, then stepped aside and said something inaudible into his comm device.

 **0000000**

"There it is!" Junkrat pointed at the city entrance, then scowled when he saw the border security post, "Roadhog-"

"Left cargo box." Roadhog responded, and the man opened the box in order to see his frag launcher and explosives.

"Nice." Junkrat grinned and reloaded his weapon, "Here's my passport!" he cackled and blew up the security gate, scaring all the guards there.

"Thanks." Roadhog responded as he drove through the flames, avoiding the bullets from the border security guards.

* * *

 **ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A BREAKAWAY**

* * *

Pharah was admitted into the customs office, then instantly passed into Ceuta proper and saw that she already had a vehicle waiting for her.

"Agent Fareeha, with me." the soldier called out and opened the door to the black car.

"Goodbye, Overwatch." Fareeha took one last look at the distant Gibraltar before she stepped in and was taken away.

0000000

"Here we are." Roadhog said as they drove up to the airport, "Maybe we're early." he said to the man behind him.

"Gives us more time to get in." Junkrat chuckled, "Should we blow up or sneak in?"

"Sneak in." Roadhog suggested, "Blowing up may stop Pharah from coming here in the first place."

"Well that's your deal." Junkrat grumbled, then saw Roadhog rev up and take a ramp to jump over the airport's security fencing.

0000000

"Quickly now." the soldier said as he led Pharah through the airport's customs office, where the personnel immediately stamped her away after seeing her status.

"A private jet... They didn't give us that back in Egypt." Pharah joked as they stepped outside into the runway, where another car awaited them.

The two entered and the car drove off.

Inside, Pharah pulled up her holophone, "Commander, I have arrived." she spoke into it.

"Good." 76 responded, "See you later."

Pharah chuckled a bit, then felt the car stop.

"We are here." the driver said, and the soldier stepped out and opened her door, reavealing a white plane with the Overwatch symbol on its nose, "Step in qui-" he stopped when he heard a terrible noise.

Suddenly, a huge motorcycle struck the soldier and sent him flying, incapacitated but not dead.

"Ha!" Pharah gasped as she saw the man sprawled out on the ground, then turned.

"Fareeha!" Junkrat stepped down and ran to her, "Fareeha I need to tell you something!" he said frantically.

"You ran over him!" Pharah yelled as she ran to the soldier.

"It was an accident." Roadhog shrugged his shoulders, then hooked the driver, "Just to help." he tied the man.

"What is going on here!?" Pharah told Junkrat, "You're supposed to be in internment!" she said, "How did you get out!?"

"That's not the point, Fareeha." Junkrat grumbled, "I just came to tell you... That before you got to the Afric... That I-I-I-" he stammered.

"Just do it already!" Roadhog growled, "I didn't drive you all the way here for a pansy show!"

"What did you want to tell me?" Pharah, visibly bothered, told the man.

"I just want to tell you, that before you leave... That I l-" Junkrat's voice was suddenly drowned out by the sound of a helicopter.

"I have you in my sights!" a voice blared over a megaphone, and Soldier 76 popped out of the side hatch holding his rifle, "Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge, you are wanted for violation of parole, desertion, and attacking a state organization." he called out, "Now surrender and step away from Agent Fareeha and this will all end well."

"I'm tired with your damn Overwatch." Roadhog growled and threw his hook, snagging the soldier and dragging him back down.

"Hey!" 76 growled then threw a stun bomb at the biker, releasing him from the hook and giving him a chance to shoot, "This is your last warning."

"I will not surrender." Junkrat responded with a grave look, "Not when I have his chance." he turned to Fareeha, "Fareeha Darlin'..."

"You touch Agent Fareeha and I'll blast you." Soldier 76 grumbled, "I will make an example out of you."

"Commander." Pharah gasped, but was suddenly grabbed by the hand.

"Fareeha, I love you." Junkrat told her, then shots were fired.

"GRAH!" Roadhog's gruff voice yelled, showing he had taken the blow for him, "Ha... Ha..." he panted and fell on his small knees.

Junkrat was livid, "You!" he pointed at 76, who was reloading, "RAH!" he was about to throw a mine before he was stopped.

"No." Pharah told him, then stepped in front of the man, "Commander Hardwood." she scowled at him, "You have done Jamison wrong."

"Why are you defending him... a criminal." Soldier 76 spoke, "Protect the innocent, like your mother."

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this!" Pharah yelled, "And maybe I can protect the innocent while being happy myself." she added, "I don't have to sacrifice all for the people, and love falls under that."

"I'll have you all tried for desertion." 76 growled, "We must fight the Omnics as Overwatch."

"That's were you're wrong, Commander." Pharah aimed her fist at him, "Now leave Jamison be." she fired her concussion missile, knocking the man back, "We need to leave!" she turned to Junkrat.

"I'm ready..." Roadhog placed a gas canister on his gas mask and his wounds miraculously healed, "Come on." he got on his hog.

"How did you survive that?" Pharah hopped on behind Junkrat, "That was a full magazine." she said in shock.

"That 600 Base Health." Roadhog chuckled and rode off.

"Get behind them!" Soldier 76 yelled as he boarded the helicopter, "Pronto- WAH!" he saw a chain fly out and snag the rotors of the aircraft.

CRACKA! The rotors snapped and tore off, causing sound and sparks to flare up violently.

"Damn it..." the old soldier sighed as he saw the motorbike ride away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 15**

 **PATHS SEPARATE**

* * *

"Welp..." Roadhog stopped his bike in a remote village in the Sahara, "This is somewhere Overwatch may not find us." he said and stepped off.

"I destroyed the Holophones back in Fes." Pharah told the two Aussies, then looked at Junkrat, "So I'm a criminal now." she chuckled uneasily, "I certainly can't go back to Overwatch after the stunt I pulled."

Junkrat looked at Pharah, "Fareeha Darlin'."

"Save it." Pharah said, "I will join you two only on one condition." she pointed up, "We do not delve into a life of crime and commit ourselves to protecting the innocent."

Junkrat looked at Roadhog.

"Why don't you take the Road with her." Roadhog told his ally, "That life ain't about me." he said and looked down.

"Waddya mean, mate?" Junkrat asked as he looked at his ally, "Why don't you join us? You're the brains."

"Trust me. I think you two should hit the road alone." Roadhog told them, "And forget about the treasure money." he said and mounted his hog.

"Okay, now something's really up." Junkrat said in concern, "You ain't the type to give free money, mate."

"I want my own path, that's all." Roadhog said, "Perhaps there is redemption for a killer like me in the roads of the world." he chuckled coarsely, "Or the Apocalypse could roam the earth." he glared at the two ominously.

"Uh..."

"Really, take care." Roadhog shrugged, "Perhaps we'll meet up again..." he snorted and turned on his hog.

"Are you really sure... mate?" Junkrat said with a hint of sadness, "Because... I... really don't have a ride here." he looked around.

"You'll find it." Roadhog responded, "Now... I'm off... Catch you on the highway, Ratman." he revved up his engine.

"And I'll see you, Pigface." Junkrat grinned, then saw his ally ride off into the desert. After the bike had disappeared, a sadness overcame the Aussie.

"What will we do?" a voice snapped him back to reality, and Pharah patted his shoulder, "We obviously can't be standing around in the desert at night." she joked.

"Right." Junkrat nodded, "But Pharah- I-"

"I know..." Pharah held his hand, "And I do too." she pecked his cheek softly, "Now let us fight injustice!" she smiled.

"Yes!" Junkrat responded, "Man I'm already likin' the Afric! It reminds me of home!" he looked at the barren desert ahead of them.

"There's more to see." Pharah chuckled, "Together." she grabbed his hand gain and the two ran off into the small village.

 **00000000**

"Oy, what's this?" Tracer said as she received a package and opened it in the garden.

"What have you received?" Genji asked as he sat next to her, "Who is it from."

"I don't know." Tracer mumbled as she looked inside, "It's a postcard." she informed and looked at it. The Brit saw the illustration was that of a desert with an oasis and a man on a camel, "How odd." she mumbled and flipped it over.

DEAR POM,

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.

ENJOYIN' LIFE AS USUAL- BUT WITH SOMEONE EXTRA.

YOUR MATE,  
JUNKERS

P.S, TELL NINJA BLOKE THANK YOU AS WELL

"Aww..." Tracer smiled and showed it to Genji.

"How swell." Genji nodded, then saw Tracer pull out another item.

A photo of Junkrat and Pharah riding a jeep in the desert was what that item was, both of them smiling and waving at the camera.

PROTECTING THE INNOCENT IN THE AFRIC was written at the bottom of the card.

"It seems our friend is doing great." Genji chuckled, "Perhaps fate will allow us to see him again some day." he sighed.

"I sure hope." Tracer grinned, "Maybe I'll be the nanny for his kids!" she giggled.

"What?" Genji said in surprise, "How do you know they are going to have children?" he grumbled.

"Trust me... A love doctor knows." Tracer smiled and looked up to the sky, "Somewhere in the world, Junkers is happy with his Fareeha Darlin'."

* * *

 **Enjoy and please Review!  
Epilogue/Bonus Chapter coming Soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Year of the Rat**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Several men yelled in Arabic as they stormed a bank, then aimed their laser rifles at everyone inside and pulled out large black sacks.

The bank employees shook in fear and fell on their knees, except for the manager, who was taken hostage and dragged to the safe.

However, a black jeep pulled up outside the bank behind the getaway vehicle, and an armored woman stepped down from the passenger seat. A shiny black rocket launcher was in her arms, and the person walked up to the vehicle.

The driver yelled in Arabic and was about to pull out an SMG laser gun but was suddenly grabbed from behind by a large iron device.

"YAAAHHHHHHH!" the man screamed as the iron teeth of the trap bit his back.

"Hwah!" a man growled and clocked him in the face, "I got him, Darlin'." he chuckled and looked at the woman.

"Thank you." the woman said as she fixed her black armor, which was sleek and as close to the original as possible, "Now I'm going in, Jamison." she stepped up and looked at the bank doors.

"I'm coming too!" Junkrat, now leaner and with more muscle mass, ran to her side and loaded his frag launcher, "Ready?"

"Set."

"GO!" the two burst in, startling the bank robbers, who turned and fired.

"Step back!" Pharah yelled and fired a concussion missile, knocking all the goons into the wall and stunning them.

"Here we go!" Junkrat threw a mine, which blew up like a flashbang and stunned the criminals further, "Take 'em out!" he pointed.

"Hah!" Pharah rocketed towards one and kicked him, then flew towards another goon and punched him in the face, "You can take on the rest." she turned to her partner.

"Hyah!" Jamison ran and whacked a goon with his bionic arm, "Take this!" he threw an undetonated mine at the last goon, knocking him out effectively, "Haha!" he chuckled.

Pharah turned to the manager and conversed with her in Arabic, then the woman saluted her in return.

"What's she saying?" Junkrat asked Pharah as he stood next to her, "Is she ok?"

"Very much ok." Pharah smiled, "We stopped them before they actually robbed the facility." she gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you, American." a little boy walked up to Junkrat, "You're very brave!" he jumped up and down.

"Relax." the boy's mother said in a thick accent, "Sorry... sir..." she bowed a bit.

"It's alright." Junkrat chuckled and patted the boy's head, "Seem's like a good lad..." he sighed and looked at the boy, then frowned a bit.

Pharah grinned and then stepped in and conversed with the mother in Arabic, sparking a conversation that had occasional laughter and looking at the man.

"What's going on?" Junkrat looked in confusion, "What are you two talking about?" he asked, "Is this about me."

"You'll find out." the mother laughed and then stepped away as the people cheered.

"A job well done." Pharah said as he saw Junkrat pick up the boy, "Don't take him home now." she joked.

"I won't." Junkrat responded and set the kid down and saw him run to his mother, "Ha... It feels good not being a criminal anymore." he sighed and looked at the praise they received.

 **00000000**

"I saw you looking at the boy back there." Pharah said as Junkrat drove down a desert road, "Was there something on your mind?" she asked.

"No no." Junkrat sighed and looked at the bleak desert, "Just imagining." he said and stopped at a small villa, "We're here." he parked.

"Imagining what?" Pharah asked as she stepped out, "Hmm?" she smiled.

"Eh... I don't want to talk about it." Junkrat kicked a rock with his new prosthetic, which was more leg like, "You got the keys?"

"Yep." Pharah said as she opened the villa's door, "So-"

"Drop the kid." Junkrat growled and set down his gear, "I don't want to talk about him."

"At least you didn't take him home with you." Pharah smiled, "Because you'll have your own soon." she mumbled to herself and walked off.

"Huh?" Junkrat's eyes shot open, "What did you say?" he asked and turned.

"You're so oblivious." Pharah rolled her eyes and closed the door, "Two months." she grinned, "What do you want... a boy or a girl?"

"What the hell?" Junkrat held his head in confusion, "What is going on?" he groaned and fell on the small sofa they had in the living room.

"I want a girl. You?" Pharah opened up a can of food and dumped it on a plate.

"What?"

"Truthfully, I wish for a girl because I want to be the mother my own wasn't..." Pharah muttered, "I can teach her to become a great woman... and never put her down."

"Ugh..." Junkrat fainted and sprawled all across the sofa.

"Well, I'll just ask you later." Pharah sighed and put on a small grin, "Hopefully you don't turn out like him, my little angel." she said to herself.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed and please review!  
Thanks for all my readers... and good news!  
This story and _Gunslingers and Lightbringers_ are going to have their finale in a brand new story coming soon.  
Please stay tuned for that, and have a blessed day everyone!**


End file.
